Day To Day, Stay's the Same
by IgnorancesTwin
Summary: So much has happened in so little time. I can't help but wonder, what's next?
1. Why Hello There Confusion

_**This is my first ever story on the website. Dont hold back im accepting critisism! =(0__0)= Anyways alot is going to happen in this story. It's insprired by a few writers on here, so its pretty much same idea. Namine Roxas blah blah blah. yada yada yada and all that jazz. I dont remember the authors names but i'll be sure to check for chapter 2 and recognize them! **_

**_So...here goes noting! Literally...i really had no song or anything to work with. Im pretty sure i was watching wizards of waverly place or something while writing this. OKAY i will start story now. No really...now._**

********************************************************************************************************************

"Nami!!!! Wake up! Come on sleepy head! Up up up!!! I made hot choco!!" The sound of my best friend Kairi's voice was like a ringing in my ears. Covering my head with my pillow, I grumbled, thinking about how every other person, err, well every other NORMAL person in the world would want to sleep in on their first day of summer vacation. But clearly Kairi wasn't normal. Still she was my friend and I loved her for it, no, scratch that, shes my sister. Well im her adopted sister. My father died in a plane crash, and I haven't seen my mother since she left for a cruise with a few of her friends from work, leaving me home alone. Thus, the Swan family adopted me.

"Namine! Come on you gotta wake up! Todays the big day! New neighbors!" Kairi was clearly excited. I wonder what made these neighbors so special? Out of pure curiosity I sat up. Kairi was already dressed in black leggings, a grey jumper, and a denim vest that she left open. Her red pin straight hair complimented the bland colors perfectly.

"Uhh love your outfit today," I could barely talk I was so tired, staying up to watch Harry Potter movies with Olette all night is a definet no no. "But what were you talking about before? New neighbors? Who?"

"Thats what were going to find out! Silly! Get dressed now, or your choco will be cold by the time you drink it." Kairi jogged out of my room into the bathroom.

I slipped out of bed making sure to make it, I was a neat freak that way. Went to my desk to check the time, 10:45 am. If only I could sleep a little while longer. Dragging myself to my closet I stared at my clothes, but all that I could think about at the moment was our new neighbors. Who could they be?

Figuring I could throw anything on, I went to open my window, I could see across the bit of land that separated the Swan residence from our new neighbors house. One of the top bedroom windows was right across from mine, so close in fact, that if I climbed on the little tree in-between and walked across the branch I could easily break into their house.

Going back to my closet I picked out a pair of light blue torn skinny jeans, and layered a white tank top over a black one. If I do say so myself, black and white together are quite a distinction, but its simple perfection. I took a quick glance at my hair knowing that I wouldnt have to do anything to it, it had a natural wave that I was happy to live with, grabbed a black knit barret, placed it just right on my head, grabbed my cell phone and shoved it in my back pocket, and grabbed my sketchpad and a pencil which I pushed behind my left ear.

I practically ran out of my room, in the hopes that I wouldnt get yelled at by Kairi for lolly-gagging (I never use that word so dont expect it a lot). To my utter surprise Kairi wasnt even in the hall. She was still in the bathroom. Wait, why? She's been in there for half an hour now. I hope shes not sick.

I shyly knocked on the door just to be sure. Before Kairi opened the door I heard a quick flushing of the toilet, something fell, and the thud of something being thrown into a bag. She gave my a big grin, and skipped away. She was hiding something, I knew it.

I let my mind wander as I brushed my teeth and drank my choco, again to my surprise Kairi was oddly quiet for Kairi. She just stared out the window to something far away, to far to be there.

By 12 we were on our way over to the new neighbors house. While closing the front door I felt the need to start a conversation.

"Hey, Kai. You okee? I mean, you've been quiet and you were in the bathroom for a long time, err, do you feel okay?" I didnt want to offend her if it was something personal, but she was my "sister" she could tell me anything.

"I dont know if im okay Nami. I mean. Ugh I promise I will tell you later. Right now, I guess im more anxious to be worried. Lets just meet these people. Kay?"

"Worried?" I was confused. She looked at me then rang the doorbell, woah. I didnt realize we were here already. It seemed like whoever answered was waiting by the door for us cause they opened it practically as soon as the bell rang.

A brown haired boy, about Kairi's height, maybe a little taller. Definetly taller than me, seemed nice. He was wearing tan loafers, flip flops, and a blue tee shirt. His hair, I could draw that for hours, it stuck up in every direction. He was cute, but in a baby faced boy puppy dog kinda cute way. His eyes were blue, they showed ambition. Adventure.

I stared up at Kairi who couldnt look him in the eye, she was looking at the floor. Then back up at him who was staring at her, clearly worried like she meant the world to him. I looked down, feeling awkward, because obviously they must of met each other. How else could he have such a look of care for her?

"Names Sora." "Huh?" I looked up and he was looking at me, confused. "Oh sorry ha, my name is Namine. Nice to meet you!"

"It's okay." His eyes flickered to my sketch pad. "You draw?"

"Yes, very much. I love it. What do you like to do?"

"I like sports. But I'd rather be a photographer."

"Photographer? What does that have to do with athletics?" He seemed full of contradictions, I could tell.

"I've always wanted to travel the world. And take note of what I see so when I get to where I belong, I will be able to show the ones I hold close to my heart." He looked at Kairi while he said this, she was still looking at the floor.

Okay I was done with this game. "Have you two met before?" I shot out. I HAD to know. It was eating at my brain.

"Yea Nami thats what I had to tell you about. But, I guess if Sora wants he can tell you with me. I mean, if he wants, it doesnt matter." Kairi said.

"Tell me when its best, obivously I know you've known him for a while Kairi. And I just met Sora, maybe I should get to know more about his life before I learn about your shared life." I tried to sound sympathetic but to be honest, I thought I sounded pathetic. Kairi bought it. Sora did too. I could tell me and him, were going to be close.

Just then a tall blonde boy came jogging down the stairs, singing to himself not noticing anyone, and walked down the hall into another room. I heard the tv go on so he I figured he was the culprit.

"Thats my brother. You can go meet him if you'd like, I'm sure he can introduce himself unless of course hes too lazy." Sora informed me while all at the same time chuckling, rolling his eyes, and shaking his head.

"OHH Namine go meet him! I'm sure he'll be nice to you!" Kairi said tisking at Sora. I walked inside past Sora and they followed me inside, but instead they went into the kitchen and sat down at the table, probably continuing the mental conversation they were having before outside.

I saw the light of the tv illuminating the dark hallway and the sound of music humming in my ears. It was actually a song I liked. I peeked my head through the doorway, and saw Sora's brother sitting in a bean bag chair. It wasnt the tv I heard playing music, it was him strumming his guitar. The tv was on mute. He didnt notice me, just kept on playing, eyes closed, focusing on the sound.

Man was he cute. His dirty blonde hair stuck up, but not in quite a boxy way as Sora's. This boys hair was more tilted and spiked up on on the side. He was wearing jeans, a white tee shirt and a black and white checkered bracelet. His barefeet tapping along with the beat. Thats when I realized I forgot shoes. Woops. Well at least I had an excuse, and hey I lived next door! Was Kairi wearing shoes? I wonder what her and Sora have to tell me about them. Does it have anything to do with Kairis mood? And her being in the bathroom so long?

Thats when I noticed. The music stopped, and the blonde boy was staring at me. But he wasnt confused or bewildered. He was smiling. Like he enjoyed my company. Like I was a long lost friend.

"Namine? Right?" His voice sounded as sweet as honey due.

"Errr yea..umm, I like that song you were playing. Say by John Mayer?"

"Yes I love that song too. Thanks. Im Roxas by the way. And I only know your name because Sora told me before we moved he that we're moving next door to Kairi and Namine. He told me all about you. So im not a stalker or anything just to clear the air. Heh. Of course I already knew all about Kairi. Shes all he talks about."

"He likes her?" this didnt surprise me. I felt like I was stating a fact.

"He LOVES her. And im sure she loves him. The way they look at each other. I only wish I had that look to give and to take in. Never has happened though. Not yet, anyway."

"Hey, I hear ya." I wonder why Kairi never mentioned either of them before.

"Me, Kairi and Sora all went to summer camp together a few years back. Kairi and Sora hit it off and they've been dating ever since." Roxas explained. Hmm...his name has a ring to it.

"That explains how they know each other. But they have to tell me about something. Im pretty sure it has to do with why Kairi is so upset all of a sudden."

"They told me the same thing. I wonder.." Just then his words were left with no way to end because of a scream and a loud bang from the kitchen.

When we got there, there was a broken plate on the ground and Sora was hunched over in the corner with his head in his hands, shaking his head. Kairi was standing there, crying.

"Sora.." Was all she said and then she ran out crying.

********************************************************************************************************************

**_Im so proud of the fashion in this chapter...lemme just say that. I bet your dying to read chapter 2 whoever you are! CLIFF HANGER. Expect alot of those. And like Sora im full of contradicitons i thought id share some similarity with him. _**

**_OH and let me just clear the air right here right now._**

**_So i have this best friend, Kim. And i know right now your probably like, umm i dont care?_**

**_ANYWAYS Kim is a die hard Sora fan (why im going to add him alot in this...and Kaikai love her too) but as for me i like Roxas. YES i know...except im not die hard. I get the fact that hes not real unlike poor kim. Ahh will she ever see the light?_**


	2. Atop My Windowsill

**_Your cliff hanger ends in a little while dont worry. Although, im pretty sure you all know whats going to happen, dont play dumb._**

**_Oh, you arent playing? hmmf well MY bad (im only kidding dont be mean). OKEE then lets start the story! (I realize the last one was a little short...and this one too, but no worries! This being my first story i promise they will get longer as we progress so dont leave me here!_**

**_********************************************************************************************************_**

I ran after Kairi. Roxas stayed behind to calm Sora and get whatever story he could outa him. I was doing the same. "Kairi!! Kairi come on wait up!" I shouted

Suddenly she stopped running and sat down on the curb of the road. I sat down beside her.

"Tell me what happened." I ordered. She was going to tell me what was up, whether she wanted to or not. I had to know.

"Well...a..a while back, me Sora and Roxas, we all went to a sleep away camp together. That's how we met. Originally." Kairi had to take in a deep breath. I let out a fake cough, this was getting a little rediculous. I already knew this!

"And...we all stayed friends forever," Kairi continued,"Then i got an email from Sora a few weeks ago...and he told me he was moving here I offered to give him a tour of the town. Of course we invited Roxas, but he couldnt make it. Something about meeting up with friends who live here."

I wondered about these friends.

"I showed Sora the clock tower and Sunset Hill. The sandlot and all the little shops. The train station, everything Namine! He thought it was amazing. Especially the clock tower. But when we were sitting up there, i dunno, i felt different. Alone with him. I always knew he really liked me, and i liked him, which is why we started dating during camp a while back on me." Yes this i knew. The way he looked at her made it pretty darn obvious.

"And then, for the first time we kissed. And it was great. But, it went too far. We went back to his house since Roxas was out for the night and his parents were on vacation and, well, Nams i...i might be pregnant."

I couldnt speak. About a million and one things rushed through my mind at once. Kairi?! Kairi might be pregnant. MIGHT?! How could you not know these things for sure? What about Sora? Poor Sora. Poor Kairi. Thats why she was in the bathroom so long.

"Do..do you feel sick? Did you take a..." I couldnt say the word. She would know what i meant.

"No i feel like normal Kairi Swan. And yes, i took a test." She was looking me in the eyes now, smiling. Why was she smiling?

"And...?" I love Kairi to death but sometimes she can be a blockhead.

"And yes." She showed me a plus sign with her fingers.

The end.

I blacked out. More like passed out. Everything went blank. I could hear Kairi screaming "NAMINE! NAMS NAMI COME ON NAMI ANSWER ME!" And then the stomping of feet as Sora and Roxas rushed over. "Namine." Someone said. It might of been Roxas. Im pretty sure it was because Sora was talking to Kairi. So who else?

I felt someones arms lift me up, holding me close to their warm chest. I could feel their heavy breathing on my neck and their heart beat racing. They laid me down on a leather couch and sat on the edge of it next to me. Someone (im pretty sure Kairi) threw water on my face. That did the trick.

I screeched. Not startling anyone. They all looked at me with a look of concern. Roxas was the one who carried me, I now know because he was the one sitting on the edge of the couch. He looked extremely nervous.

"Im fine," I looked up, "Kairi?"

"Yes?" She replied. Calm

"Ugh."

"Namine, you sure your okay? You can barely stand." Roxas asked.

"No no im fine theyre jello half the time so its cool." I loved the fact that he cared. It was...nice. "Come on Kairi lets go home. I think its time for bed."

"Mmkay!" How was she so perky all of a sudden?

*********************************************************************************************************************

I was sitting on the floor in Kairi's bedroom, sketching like it was my job. Then Kairi came bursting in, skipping.

"Mood swings already?"

"OH please not till im in my 30's sista!" huh?

"What? What are you talking about because im sure its not what im talking about."

She just smiled, ear to ear, and gave me a thumbs down. With the other hand she showed 4 fingers. I didnt get it but i got it!

"Oh well thank god, your parents would of killed you. Dont scare me like that again!" I sighed.

"What chya drawin?"

hmm...i didnt even think about that. What was i drawing. To be more specific, WHO was i drawing. Whoever they were, they were cuteeeeawww hell no.

Roxas...Roxas?! I...i just met him! And i..i dont even know him that well. But he was cute. But hes Sora's brother and Kairi's dating Sora...thatd be WEIRD! But he seemed nice and down to earth for a cute guy. And he could play the guitar. His his smile...his crooked...adorable...masculan...sm..WHAT AM I DOING?! No! Stop thinking about him Namine! Its never gonna happen! But he was even cute when i drew himmm....

His perfect eyes staring up at me. They were blue, like Soras or Kairis. I have blue eyes too, but theyre closer to a grey slate. His hair, a rich blonde stuck up in a crazy manner. Although i dont think he spent an hour spraying it like that, it looked soft and silky and natural. I could take a nap in it.

I remember from when he was carrying me...he smelt of mint and soap..."Namine?" Kairi interrupted my day dream.

"Ah! Wha what? Oh sorry.." Maybe if i act natural and hide this picture before she realizes...

"Why were you drawing Roxas?" Dammit. "Someone have a little crush???" She teased. I rolled my eyes.

"I just met him Kairi.."

"So its love at first sight!" She came to her conclusion...no changing her mind when its been set. I learned that the hard way. "I can ask Sora tomorrow if Roxas likes.."

"No thanks i just wanna get to know him right now." I interuppted. I walked back to my room to get changed for the night. I sat on my windowsill, looking at the sky. Thinking about...

The light in the room next door flicked on. The blinds werent closed but the window was shut. Of course, his room was right across from mine. The blonde boy started getting changed. I blushed, looking away, acting as if there was something in my room holding more interest to me rather than the naked boy in the house next door. Okay, i peeked. Out of curiousity. Remind me to hurt that later. Thank god, he was at least wearing boxers.

He walked out of his room so i decided to take out my sketchpad. I started drawing buildings. Skyscrapers. Blue and green lights decorated the sides, almost like windows. But it was mostly black, the sky a hazy purple. Very dark, very odd. I drew these types of things alot. They were most intruiging.

I looked up, and he was back. He was staring at me, smiling. It took me a moment to realize he was watching me draw. I blushed and waved.

"Whats that?" He asked opening his window.

"Just a sketch. Its not really good. Actually its quite...What are you doing?!" But it was too late, he was already walking across the tree branch, through my window, in my room. I was shocked. He seemed so confident. He held out his hand, titled his head, and nodded it. I gave my sketchbook to him, unwillingly.

About 5 minutes passed. Or at least thats what it felt like. He just sat oh my desk, going through my sketchbook. I couldnt read the emotion on his face. Half the time my head was hung in embarrassment. Finally he spoke up.

"You lied." He stated

"Huh?"

"You said this wasnt good. Lier." His tone was playfull. I laughed. Then he started laughing too. I dont know why, but i just couldnt control it. It seemed like Roxas couldnt either. After a while we calmed down.

"Ahh..that was nice. I havent laughed like that in a while" He said.

"Me either...everything's been so tense. I realize i need to lighten up a little. But how can i? With my father gone and my mother might be dead, since shes had no contact with me what-so-ever in 9 years. She's supposally on a cruise. But, i think that ended a long time ago." I said, suddenly really sad. I had no brothers or sisters. I couldnt think of any relatives, since ive lived with Kairi practially all my life.

"Yea...my friends say i need to lighten up too. Im never really that happy anyway. I dunno why, i guess i feel like i have nothing to live for. Im kinda just living for Sora and my mother. My dad left us 2 years ago. He died in a plane crash, but either way he was a good pilot. I dont think he meant to crash a plane. Things happen." Roxas said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh..Im, im sorry."

"No its okay..i mean..im grateful i dont live with the burden Sora lives with. He looks exactly like dad did. They coulda been twins, minus the age difference."

"Hmm..thats sweet." Poor Sora.

"Soo where ya go to school?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, ya know. Normal, public school. Twilight high. Nothing fancy. Especially the food. And the lockers." I stated. Trying to be humorous. It worked.

"Hey! Just like every other school i know! But im glad we moved during summer. Its best. Just to get used to the town before doing anything rash...like going to school." He chuckled. We laughed again. But this time for a shorter amount of time. It was making me tired.

I looked at the clock. It read 11:13 pm.

"Ahhh i better be getting to bed..Maybe you could show me around town tomorrow. Since i didnt get to go with Sora and Kairi." Roxas yawned.

"Sure. Text me in the morning." We quickly traded numbers.

"Night, Namine."

"Night Roxas." And he went out my window, across the tree, and into his room. He smiled when i waved, and closed his blinds. Realizing how tired i was, i passed out on my bed. My comforter felt heavenly. That night, i dreamed of nothing you need to know about.

**_********************************************************************************************************_**

**_I do not know if i have to write this. Though i have seen it written many times. But whatever i think we all know i dont own Kingdom Hearts or these characters. I should. But there are people with bigger imaginations than me out there._**


	3. Tour of the Town

**_Chapter 3...i hoping to make this chapter longer. Oh and i realized...i made the cliff hanger in the beginning about Kairi EXTREMELY obvious. It was very dumb of me and i should of read it over before publishing. Stupid bathroom scene. Sorry to dissapoint but im still a beginner so! On with the story!_**

**_**********************************************************************************************************_**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone ringing. Who could be calling me...i mean, im sure its still morning. Its early? Right? Apparently not, my clock read 11:13 am.

"Hello?" I answered my phone, my voice groggy.

"Hehehe i didnt wake the sleeping beauty did i?" Roxas said.

"Yes you did prince charming...how may i help you this morning? Well, why are you calling?"

"You forgot about our plans already?! Gee thanks Nami." Nami? Hes only known me for 24 hours and hes calling me Nami. He is very friendly. And plans? What plans? Whats he...OH. dammit!

"Oh no!!! No im sorry im so sorry how could i forget?! Stupid stupid stupid!" I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"Hahahaha cute. Dont beat yourself up its okay. I was only kidding." Cute?

"So..when do you wanna go?"...cute.

"Hmmm hows 12?"

"Good see ya then!" I hit end call on my phone. Cute?!

And how could i have forgotten about today?! Its not like my mind was focused on anything else! I know i didnt dream anything...or i did, i just never remember my dreams, even the scariest ones. All i remember is thinking about him. Something he said, it bothered me. His father, he died in a plane crash, as the pilot. My father died in a plane crash. Was is the same crash? Here we go...another thing i had to know. Whatever i will ask him later.

Next dillemma...clothes. I looked at my hair, its platinum-blonde self. To be honest, i liked it. It complimented my heart shaped face nicely. My skin was creamy white, not tan. Not tan at all. I was lean. Skinny, but i had muscles. It depends on your definition of muscles. I was never that good at sports, but i wasnt a clutz. I was graceful, but for some reason i got hurt alot. Maybe it was ambition? Or maybe it was something else. Something i wanted to know about my past.

I stared at my clothes...that was the one thing i noticed first...peoples clothes. Although, i never judge anyone by theyre outside. I may say theyre nice...but that doesnt mean theyre nice at heart.

Deciding on black leggings, a white crinkle skirt with red and pink japanese cherry blossom, and a white tank top. I slipped on plain white converse, brushed my teeth and by the time i got out the front door it was already 12:05. I checked my phone. 1 missed text.

Nami,

You ready? text me back when your ready.

Roxas

That message was sent at 12.

Roxas,

Im outside.

Namine

In a matter of seconds Roxas was jogging out of his house, a big smile from ear to ear.

"Nami! Hey! Ready?"

"Hi Roxas. Yeap. Im going to show you everything! Your gonna love it."

We headed down to the sandlot first.

"Something you said, it bothered me." I started

"Hmm? Lemme guess..cute?" He replied with the biggest smirk on his face. I blushed.

"Your father...you said he died in a plane crash? He was the pilot?"

"And.." He urged.

"MY father died in a plane crash. But i dont know any of the details." He was surprised.

"Nami, whats your last name?

"My name? My name is Namine Sheen. Why?"

"Sheen? My father died piloting the plane, his co-pilot, Mr. Sheen. I think his first name was Mateo? Maybe. Probably but i dont quite remember, such a long time ago. Hmmm," He said with a smile on his face, "What a small world."

He was right, it was indeed a small world. My father, a co-pilot. To Roxas's father?! What a coincidence. I wonder if they were friends. How come i cant remember this but he can? No surprise, i could never remember anything. I wondered about my mother...

"Namine? Whos that?" Roxas interrupted my thoughts. He was looking at Seifer and his gang. I didnt even realize we were already here, standing at the edge of the sandlot. Ugh, Seifer. Him and his gang were a nusience. If they werent beating up someone they were robbing someones house or vandilizing the town. Thankfully Kairis parents were cops. A.k.a they kept a gun in the house, and a tazer. Plus they could arrest anyone who broke the law. I knew i was safe.

"Seifer" I spat at the name.

"Im guessing those are his friends? And that you dont like them, let alone him?"

"Yea, theyre more like a gang. Lets just say, they all have been arrested at least once."

"Oh. I see." He had the most disgusted look on his face.

"HEY BABE. HAVENT SEEN YOU DOWN HERE." Seifer started walking towards us.

"DONT call me babe," I said through gritted teeth, "And i never come down here because YOUR always here."

Roxas was staring him down with eyes filled with hatred.

"Whos blondie?" Seifer said, disgusted.

"Look whos talking!" Roxas harshly chuckled.

"What'd you say, punk?!" Seifer stepped towards Roxas, hands balled into fists.

"You heard me!"

"Then why dont you try repeating yourself BLONDIE!" Just then i felt someones hands grab my arms from behind, holding me back.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Seifers gang cheered.

Both boys were rolling up their sleeves. "Roxas!" I yelled, but he couldnt hear me over the cheering. Just then, thank god, Kairis mom waltzed in, in full on police woman mode.

"Boys? Whats going on here." Sheriff Swan demanded. She looked at me, helpless due to the fact that i was being held in an iron grip. Immediatly whoever was holding me let go. I stretched out my arms and ran over to Roxas.

"Namine. Are you okay?"

"Yes im fine. But how could you even THINK to fight Seifer?! Roxas! You could of gotten hurt!" I said

"Heh trust me, Seifer didnt stand a chance." I didnt believe it, but at that moment, i didnt care. Hopefully this would never happen again. After talking to Seifer and his gang, sheriff Swan gave me and Roxas a smile and walked away. Roxas and I started walking towards the tram common.

"Namine?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are there jerks out there called Seifer who have to go and ruin our day?" This made me laugh. He had a good point.

It was 4 and we were eating dinner at a little cafe. Though we were mainly only eating the bread and butter the waitor brought.

"Well if this day never could of happened if you went with Kairi and Sora when you had the chance. Alot of things could of never occured if only you went with Kairi and Sora that one day." We laughed at this remark.

"Why? You dont want to show me around?" He asked chuckling.

"No. I was just wondering WHY you didnt go with them?"

"To be honest i was meeting up with some of my buddies who lived in my old town. Ya know...one last good time together."

"Of course" I said with a smile.

Just then his phone started ringing. I could hear the person on the other line.

"Hello?" Roxas said.

"Yo! Its Axel and Demyx! We miss you bro!"

"Of course you do."

"Hey dont sound so happy to hear us man. Larexene says Hi. UGH! WHERE ARE THE DRUM STICKS FOR ROCK BAND?! THEYRE MISSING AGAIN! Hey sorry Roxie gotta go man! Talk later." Snap. Roxas closed his phone. He looked at me and gave me a sorry smile.

"Hahahaha that was nice of them, true friends stay true, and no matter how far away they will seem close to you." I dunno where that came from, it kinda just came out.

"Thats...so true. Wow Nami are you a poet?"

"No, im more into Art. Like painting or drawing, that stuff. What do you do? Besides play guitar."

"Skateboard. I also like to cook. Sora is teaching me how to take pictures. But im mainly into music."

"Sora and you are close?"

"Yes very. Hes the best brother ever. And since Moms not home that often we spend alot of time bonding. hahaha. Kairis not your real sister?"

"Yea i just live with her and her family. Since my father died and my mum has apparently been on a cruise. She hasnt been back for years now. I know why i havent seen her. I just dont want to believe it. Its too much."

"Im sorry." He frowned.

"Thanks but its okay, really i dont live to think about it. Your friends, your close to them?"

"Theyre like my family. They embarress me 24/7 but i love them to death and id do anything for them. Axel, he was my first friend. He has long red spikey hair. Everyones been trying to get him to go for a haircut. But Axel is Axel. Demyx is...different. In a good way and a weird way. Hhahaa he says the randomest things but like me hes also into music..i think thats how we became friends. Larexene is not nice. Hahahhaa im only kidding, but she can be a little tough sometimes. Once you get to know her, your her best friend. And Xion is very funny. Shes a real tomboy but she tricked me into getting a manicure once...it wasnt pretty. Look at me im rambling on and on..who are your friends?"

"Well....Kairi of course. I have this one friend Olette, shes very smart and shes REALLY into movies. Hayner, hes tough but sometimes hes a real wimp...im pretty sure Kairi beat him up once, hes a good friend though, he stands up for you. Pence... is cool, sometimes. hahahah. He introduced me to sea-salt ice cream. Hes also a computer nerd so i go to him when im having trouble with that stuff. Yuffie. Oh god one word to describe her would be HYPER. But shes tough, i think she beat up Hayner too. hahaha. Shes also flexible, well shes a gymnast. We go to her competitions at least once a month. I think theres one coming up soon in the city. You should come, im sure you would like everyone."

"That sounds great Nami. Im sure Sora would come too. Id love to meet them." Roxas said, he was leaning on the table, chin in his hands.

"Heres your bill, will you be needing anything else this evening?" The waitor said.

"No, Thanks." I replied. I reached for the bill. But then Roxas grabbed it out of my hands.

"Here Namine ill take that."

"But i can pay for.." But before i could finish my sentence he was hand the money over to the waitor.

"Here sir. Thank you." He said. The waitor nodded his head and walked away. We started walking towards the clock tower.

"You didnt have to do that you know." I said

"Do what? Pay for dinner? What was i going to do let you pay for it? I mean isnt it polite for the gentleman to pay for the dinner?" He teased

"Gentleman? hahahahah." We both laughed but it was cut off my the sound of my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered

"Namine! Hi! I havent talked to you all day!"

"What do you want Kairi?"

"Why is it that every time i talk to you sounding happy to be talking to you, you automatically think that i WANT something from you? Im offended!"

"Fine. Hello Kairi. Im so happy to talk to you."

"Better, but work on it. Fine. I was just calling to see if you knew where my camera was. Everyone is here and we wanted to take pictures."

"Its on my desk. Whos everyone?"

"Like Hayner and Olette and all them. When you get home later Roxas can come. Soras here and everyone is sleeping over. Mom and dad are working the nightshift patroling the town and they said we could have friends over so the house isnt empty."

"Okay we will see you then" Click.

By the time we made it to the clock tower it was already 6 and the sun was setting.

"I come up here all the time. Its so beautiful. Especially at sunset."

"It is amazing." Roxas said. The colors were shining off his face, his eyes were sparkling. He looked over at me and smiled. We stayed that that for a while. Finally my phone buzzed. It was a text from Kairi.

Where are you two lovebirds? Its 8 already! I hope you didnt get mugged or anything.

Leave it to Kairi to think someone could get mugged in Twilight Town...oh boy. I blushed at the word lovebirds.

"Uh.." i stuttered "We should start heading back..Kairis worried."

He nodded. The walk back was filled with random conversation and laughter.

**_********************************************************************************************************_**

**_Looks like ive accomplished my goal! I hope youve enjoyed it! This is what the chapters will be like from now on. Oh and do you understand whos talking when theyre talking? ive tried to make that as non confusing as possible. But its a little hard. Okee well...Chapter 4 prepare yourself!_**


	4. Cookies Can Turn into Chaos

**_Im happy. Would you like to know why? okay ill tell you anyway. I got my VERY FIRST REVEIW. I feel special. Thank you xEpIcxXxfAiLx !!!_**

**_You meantioned some stuff and yea i agree *i dont know where my plot is going* to be honest im making this up as i go along... and its not really a good idea. Trust me it causes writers block ALOT. But you also get inspired by things you see, it makes you more aware i think. You mentioned the capitilizing of the I's....if you noticed i only capitilize them if they start a sentence. I admit it is a bad habit i should get out of. I should get out of. I I I I I I I...ehh. But if you ever see me do it im sorry. _**

**_Another thing you mentioned. Namine and Roxas's relashionship. I was kinda hoping that right now you just see them as good friends who like to joke around with eachother, and everyone else thinks they could be a couple and are cute together but the two dont see it yet. Obviousy its not working =(0__0)= . I will try harder. Expect updates once every week or so. Thank you again!_**

**_*********************************************************************************************************_**

We made it back home without any trouble from Seifer and his gang. Thank god. Stupid Seifer. Hes such a jerk. The house seemed normal...for the fact that there were about 10 teenagers alone inside.

"Hello?" I shouted when we walked in.

"Finally your here! Where have you been?" Kairi scolded, she was wearing an apron over her pajamas. "Whatever. Everyones here now!" She yelled walking back into the kitchen. Olette and Pence were at the computer, looking something up on youtube.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Namine!" They said simotainuously. Although Pence seemed more interested in whatever video they were currently watching. Olette smiled and looked up at us.

"This is Roxas, Sora's brother." I explained.

"OH! Hi Roxas im Olette! Nice to meet you! This is Pence, our computer nerd." Olette said pointing to Pence.

"Hiya." Pence said.

"Hi nice to meet you both." Roxas said.

"Well im going to see what Kairi and the rest of them are up to." I said and walked away.

"Ohhh i love that song..." I heard Roxas say to Pence and Olette, probably about the video they were watching.

I walked into the kitchen, the smell of cookies filled the air. Sora was sitting at the table, arm wrestling with Hayner. Yuffie was sitting on the counter, flipping through some magazine. Kairi was putting a band - aid on her new burn.

"Here lemme help you with that Kai. Geeze howd you burn yourself that bad?" Most of her hand was red.

"Hahaha i dunno. OOOHHH the cookies are ready! Here Nams can you take them out for me?"

"Yea sure." I took out the pan and put it on the counter. "Cookies are ready!!!" I yelled. Hayner and Sora immediatly stopped what they were doing.

"COOKIES?!" They said simotainuously.

"No no no! These cookies are for everyone to SHARE during the movie. Get it... SHARE?!" Kairi explained.

"Ohhh i get to pick the movie Olette said skipping into the living room.

"Wait Olette lemme help!" Yuffie said jumping off the counter. Yuffie and Olette still didnt have a movie picked out when Roxas and Pence came in. And the cookies were starting to get cold. Everyone packed into the living room, making themselves comfortable on the couch or the floor or a bean bag chair. It really was quite a sight, every just sprawled out wherever, pillows and blankets scattered variously throughout the room.

"Ugh common guys just pick out a movie." Pence sighed.

"Its not THAT easy ya know." Yuffie replied. We listen to her and Olette argue for another 10 minutes. Finally they picked out The Nightmare Before Christmas. Our long time favorite. Im pretty sure i fell asleep sometime around when Jack went to Christmas Town. I remember the movie ending and everyone talking...i was incoherent so i could barely make out anything.

"...hey is Nami asleep?" Im pretty sure Sora said.

"Hahaha aww leave it to Nams to fall asleep during a movie." Kairi said.

"She sleeps alot?" Roxas asked.

"Yea if she didnt have people waking her up in the morning she could sleep all day. Shes a dreamer." Kairi answered. I couldny keep up anymore. Dozing back off into my deep sleep.

Everyone was still asleep when i woke up. The blinds were closed so it was dark. I peeked outside...it was dark and cloudy so i couldnt even see the stars. I stood up, keeping my balance, careful not to wake anyone.

I peered around. Barely able to make out anything. Pence was lying on the floor, his arm over his eyes. Next to him was Kairi, her head was on Sora's stomach. Hayner was sitting up on the couch, his head titled to the side, he was leaning on his arm. Roxas took up the rest of the couch, his arms bent up and hands cradling the back of his head. Olette was sitting up on the floor. Her head leaning back against the edge of the couch by Hayners knees. I never thought of it but they would look cute together. I wonder if Ole has ever thought about it. I looked around...where was Yuffie? Last time i saw her she was sitting in front of Pence, playing with his shoes during the movie.

I walked to the door, stepping over people. I opened the door carefully. It creeked, the kinda of creek you wouldnt notice during the day. The kind of creek you only here at night when your trying to be quiet...especially trying not to wake anyone. I heard someone move. Of course. I closed my eyes, and opened them, peeking to see who i woke. Thankfully it was only Kairi. I didnt wake her, she just rustled around, now she was on her side, her hand right by her face, she was clutching onto Soras shirt.

Tiptoing out of the door and down the hall, i wispered for Yuffie.

"Yuffie?" "Yuffie where are you?"

I heard the sound of a loud banging and a scream come from upstairs. Then the sound of footsteps walking around, opening doors and the flicking of light switches.

I did the wimpiest thing i could, walked backwards into the hallway and crunched down in a corner, staring at the staircase, too scared to move.

*13*

I heard a bang, and sat up immediatly. Looking around to realize everyone was still asleep. I figured it was just in my head. Until i heard a scream. Then i jumped over the side of the couch, careful not to wake anyone, and walked into the hallway. I first found Namine, crunched down in a corner, hugging her knees.

"Namine. What happened?" I asked bending down next to her, placing my hand on her hand. I hope thats okay with her. Her skin felt soft, and warm. She was shaking, and this worried me to huge amounts.

"Did you hear that bang?" She asked. Her voice was so petite, but strong.

"Yes. Who is upstairs." I demanded.

"Ya...yu Yuffie..but i dont know if its j-ju-just her up there.." She was so scared. All i wished is that i could hug her. Hold her close and be able to comfort her.

I leaned into her. Placed both hands on either side of her head, forcing her to look me in the face. "Namine, listen to me. Go back into the room, and lock the door. Wake everyonce up but make no noise. Call 911. Can you do that?" Her whole body was shaking now.

"Yes. But be careful," she laughed, "I dont want to loose a friend." I fake laughed with her...as long as it was making her feel better.

"Who knows Yuffie might have just dropped something and the noise startled her." I comforted. We stood up. She gave me a nod and then tip toed back into the hall, her platinum hair swaying back and forth. I waited to hear the sound of the door close and the lock click before i started towards the stairs.

*Namine*

"Guys guys come on wake up!" I wispered. They didnt hear it. "Guys come on wake up wake up wake up!" I said, loud enough to wake up Olette.

"Huh?" Olette said, opening her eyes. That woke Hayner up.

"Hey whats the dea...!"

"Shhh!!!!!" I hushed him. I explained everything to him, he tapped Soras shoulder and explained the situation to him, and Pence was listening to Hayner too. In the meantime Olette was talking to Kairi. Kairi looked up at me.

"Namine...its not...?" I knew what she was talking about. Or WHO she was talking about. I also knew i had to call 911. But that was before we heard something crashing, like a bowling ball was being thrown down the stairs. Then everything was silent, and we heard footsteps, coming down the stairs. Sora and Hayner stood up. Kairi also stood up but i pulled her back down to the floor by her wrist. She nodded.

*13*

I was at the top of the stairs. Peering down the hallway. I rolled up my sleeves. The sound of heavy breathing filled the hall. The first room was empty, but the light was on and there was toiletries everywhere.

The door opened at the end of the hall. I stood, of course it was him who else. My hands balled into fists.

"Get outa here Seifer." I said through gritted teeth. He stormed after me, ramming a fist into my face. I reacted quickly, catching his fist in my hand before it hit the tip of my nose, and it hurt. Ignoring the pain i now felt in my hand i pushed Seifer up against the wall and punched him in the face. He grabbed me by the neck of my tee shirt, lifting my body off the floor and throwing me down the stairs. I tumbled down, headfirst. Landing on the wood floor by the hallway, i could hear Seifer walking down the steps to finish me off. I tried to get up, but i just kept falling down. So i just lay there, clutching my head with one hand and holding both legs to my chest with the other.

"I think its time for YOU to go, BLONDIE!" Seifer stormed. I heard Sora and Hayner run in.

"Look whos talking!" Sora said. I heard various punches and "OOFS" thrown around. Sometime Namine, Olette, and Kairi ran in. So i was sure Sora and Hayner were doing a good job of beating Seifer.

"Roxas!" Namine yelled. Her, Kairi, and Olette ran over. Im guessing Seifer was gone because Sora and Hayner were over too.

"Hey you okay?!" Pence yelled and ran over. I sat up slowly, leaning against the wall. I felt like i have been walking for months, my face was sore, but my leg hurt the most. My head felt like it has been hit numerous time with a brick, i clutched the back of it with one hand and opened my eyes. Everyone was huddled around me. Yuffie came running down the stairs. She was wide eyed, and there was a bright red mark on her face.

"That stupid Seifer. I mean REALLY?! Who does he think he is?!" She shouted. It rang in my ears, only making my headache worse.

"Ehh ur." I cringed in pain.

"Oof..sorry for yelling." Yuffie wispered, snickering. Everyone laughed a little but not much, we all knew Yuffie was a loud mouth.

"Guys im..im fine really.." I tried standing up, which worked for about 2 seconds until my leg disagreed, and i fell over. My brother caught me and put my arm around his shoulder and lifted me up so i didnt walk on my stupid leg, we went into the kitchen.

"Here put this on your head." Namine handed me a bag of frozen vegetables. I placed it there, sighing. It felt good. I sat in one of the chairs at the table.

"Soo...now what? I mean obviously we have to call the cops." Hayner said sitting in one of the high stools at the counter.

"What happened Yuffie?" Kairi asked. We were all curious to know.

**_********************************************************************************************************_**

**_See? LONGERRRR!!!! Just like i promised!_**

**_I just wanted to thank whoever is reading this...i mean it really does mean alot. I know its sappy but i get it now, people actually care and can sometimes LIKE what you come up with._**

**_You have to understand I have good ideas, theyre just not legal. _**

**_Found that quote on the internet. It has MEMEMEMEMEMEME written all over it. Poor Blondie. Must admit hes got guts! *wasnt that a tv show?* and i showed this chapter from Roxas's AND Namine's POV aka point of view for those of you who do not understand acronyms._**

**_heehhehe acronym...i learned that word in social studies!_**

**_ANYWAY! Leave comments...yada yada yada...seriously though i wanna know if it was easy to follow the whole POV switch thing...i tried ya know?_**


	5. I Didnt Think He'd Actually Do It

**_Yes, i know. Its been far too long. My excuse? Umm...racoons? Okay, im lazy. And i went up state New York this weekend like right near Canada (love it there!) so i had no internet. Schools hectic so whenever im free on the weekends is when i mostly get to type. Sorry. Anyway on with the much anticipated chapter 5! (did i spell that right? whatever!)_**

**_*********************************************************************************************************_**

Yuffie was trembling. Everyone was staring at her, waiting to hear the story. I felt really bad for her, i just wanted to put my arm around her shoulder and comfort her. Olette had the same idea apparently, she patted her head and Yuffie sighed.

"You dont have to tell us anything if you dont want to Yuffie, he got away im pretty sure the police cant do anything about it now. Besides, Hayner and Sora beat him up pretty good." Kairi said.

"It was all kind of a blurr actually. I woke up cause i had to go to the bathroom, but i kinda just walked upstairs to use Kairi and Nams bathroom...Oh yea! I went upstairs to get a pair of socks, then i went to the bathroom. Then i heard someone throwing stuff around in Kairi's room so i went and looked and Seifer was there." Yuffie frowned. " I started backing out of the room but he slapped me across the face and threw me into the hallway. I really dont remember anything else. Sorry."

Kairi's room? Why in her room? Me, Sora, Kairi and Hayner all went upstairs to look around. Sure enough Kaikai's room was torn apart. Clothes scattered, cds everywhere, books and shoes and makeup, everything possible to be touched in drawers was thrown on the bed or on the floor. Her window was wide open, the white curtain blowing in with the wind.

"Why..why my room?" Kairi asked, she was scared. I'd be scared too if the towns cyco whos been in jail most of his life broke into my room and went through everything. Kairi hugged Sora and she dug her face into the collar of his shirt, he rapped his arms around her waist. Nothing good can come when teenagers are left alone in a house with no parental supervision at all, we all knew that. And we were smart about that stuff, in fact we were never involved with anything like that at all. But we never thought anything like this would happen. No one did.

We stayed up the rest of the night, mostly in the kitchen, just talking. Kairi was a nervous wreck, she wouldnt let go of Sora. They were so cute together, I thought warily to myself. I looked over at Roxas and ended up laughing histerically. He fell asleep in the chair, his face lying on the bag of frozen vegetables on the table.

"Hey guys, looks like Roxas had it rough" I said almost whispering. Everyone looked over at him and after many failed attempts we couldnt control our laughter.

"Huh wha...what?! Whats going on what happened?" Roxas woke.

" HAHAHA!! You certainly know how to lighten the mood, man!" Hayner joked. All the laughter lasted for about 10 minutes, then we all grew tired, resting our heads against cupboards. It was about 5 o'clock. I guess we all must of fallen asleep cause i dont remember anything after the laughter. Everyone was up, but no one talked. We just stared into space, the lack of sleep had caught up with us.

Suddenly car lights lit up the window. Kairis mom was home. We greeted her as she walked in and explained what happened. Sora showed her the upstairs after giving her a big hug. How cute, i guess they approve of Sora for Kairi. I couldnt help but feel happy for them, for everyone. Its such a nice thing.

"Your right there really is nothing anyone can do, you have to catch Seifer red handed. But hopefully there wont be a next time." She looked over at Roxas, his head was on the kitchen table but he was awake. "Twice in one day huh? Man what did you do to him Roxas?"

His head shot up defensivly. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing! But, i wished i hurt him." He scolded himself silently. "No, i dont wish that. I guess, i just wish this didnt happen. I wish there was no Seifer. It's just my hate speaking for me. Sorry."

Sora patted him on the should. "We all hate him. No need to be sorry." He looked back at Mom. "But do you know why he was just in Kairis room?"

She shook her head. "No, i just know he has had a history of harrasment. So you better look after my daughter for me." She smiled, but you could sense the seriousness in her voice. Sora nodded and rapped an arm around Kairis waist. Mom made everyone breakfest, and after a little tv Yuffie, Ole, Hayner and Pence got driven home by Kairis mom. Sora and Roxas helped us clean up Kairis room.

"I dont even want to think about why he did this." Sora spat. He kissed Kairis forehead and began picking up various books and placing them back on the shelves. Roxas spent the whole time picking up cds and going through the whole song lists on the backs on them. Kairi and I placed clothes back in the correct drawers and in the closet. Sora looked at what else was left to be cleaned, makeup. Instead he grabbed Kairis iPod and he and Roxas went through playlists of music.

"Thanks guys. Makeup too girly for you?" Kairi joked. I laughed and threw everything into a bag and shoved in into an already full drawer.

"So what are we doing today?" Sora asked. We sat there on Kairis bed comtemplating.

"Uh...sleep?" Roxas offered. He does that alot.

"NO! I cant sleep another WINK! I need caffine. Lets go get coffee and go take the train to Destiny Island. We can spend the day on the boardwalk looking at shops." Kairi said. There was no changing her mind. Sora and Roxas went back home quick to change, but before they left Sora didnt want to let go of Kairi. He walked out onto the front lawn with her hand in his and gave her one long kiss on the lips before catching up to Roxas. Kairi walked back to me and sighed, smiling.

"Looks like someone cant keep their hands off someone else." I teased. I let Kairi take her shower first. Today she was wearing simple white board shorts with a pink tee shirt mathed with pink flip flops. The cool water felt so nice on my tense skin. My muscles sighed as i rapped myself in the white cotton towel and dryed myself. I threw on torn light blue skinny jeans, a royal blue tank top, and white flip flops, brushed my teeth and headed out the door, sure to put my wallet and phone in my back pocket, a pencil above my left ear, and a sketchpad in my hand.

Sora and Kairi were sitting in the grass holding hands laughing about something and Roxas was playing around on his skateboard when i came out of the house. We walked to the station, with caution for we did not want to run into Seifer today. We bought out tickets and sat on the train. Kairi and Sora sat next to each other on the far end, whispering in each others ears, and Roxas and I sat across from each other.

"Tired?" I asked him. His eyes were closed.

"Hmm..yeah. Getting thrown down stairs takes alot out of ya." He joked. We both laughed.

"You feel better now though, right?"

"Of course. The bag of vegetables helped." He smirked.

"Yea yea helped you sleep alright." There was a silence, then our eyes met and we stared into eachother. His eyes, probably about 15 shades of blue, were intimidating, but sweet. Like the ocean. Your scared to take that first dive in but once you have, you dont want to get out.

*The perky yet sometimes annoying but still loveable red head*

"Oh Sora..." I said and kissed him again. He looked up, and i followed his stare towards Namine and Roxas. They were staring at eachother. Not saying anything. Not moving. They both had a shy smile on their face.

"They've only known eachother for a few days...but.." Sora started.

"I know i see it too." Love.

"Theyre just...staring at each other. Not saying anything. Isnt that awkward?" He said.

"No...i guess its..its their way of communicating. They need to figure each other out." I tried to explain.

"True. Wow Kairi that was deep of you." He teased. I poked his cheek with my pointer finger and we laughed.

He looked at me, sincere, serious. His head pressed against my forehead. "I love you." His lips said against mine. He kissed me then, for such a long time i was afraid i would run out of breath and pass out right there. But i kissed back, passionately. Sighing, i rested my head on his shoulder.

"Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"Dont ever change."

Before i knew it we were at Destiny station. The train came to a stop and Sora stood up and held out his hand. I took it and we walked over to Namine and Roxas.

*13 aka Blondie*

"Echh heemmm...Sorry to interrupt but we are here!" Kairi chirped. I had been staring into Namines eyes the whole train ride. Why? Cause they were beaufitul..UGH! Roxas you and your thoughts. I scolded myself and stood up nodding. We walked out of the train station, Kairi and Sora leading the way. Namine looked like she was in a trance.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. She didnt say anything, except grab my hand unexpectedly and held the back of it up to my face.

"Seifer did that?" She asked letting go of my hand and pointing to the big bruise that now covered from right below my fingers to my elbow. I didnt notice that.

"I guess" I said. Where else. Her eyes started to water and she stared at the ground.

"Hey? Whats wrong? Dont cry. Please. Is it my hand? Cause its fine. See?" I lifted her chin and started moving my hand back and forth like i was waving.

"Im sorry. I cry when people are hurt. Its like, i feel their pain. But especially when its my friends." She sniffed.

"She cried when Yuffie broke her neck, when i broke my ankle, and when Sora fell off that bridge. But i dont know why you crying about a bruise Namine." Kairi said.

"Yea Nams its nothing. Honest. I didnt even notice it until now." I comforted.

"Im sorry. Im so over emotional" She smacked her head with the palm of her hand.

"Dont be sorry. You care, and thats nice." I hesitantly removed her hand from her forehead, smiling, and placed it at her side.

*Namine*

To be honest, i dont know why i cried. The sight of that bruise, it just, made me nervous. It made me think if something like that ever happened again, it would be worse. Someone could get majorly hurt. But Roxas's words helped.

We walked around for about 3 hours, going from store to store. It was actually quite fun. Trying on all these old clothes and hats and glasses. For lunch we got sea-salt ice cream and ate it on the dock. We played on the beach, watching Roxas and Sora race. Watching Kairi wrestle Sora to the ground and he reward her with a kiss. I giggled when they did that and Roxas made a barfing noise and stuck a finger in his mouth which made me laugh more.

"Roxas you dont have a romantic bone in your body." Sora teased as they walked back over to where we were sitting.

"I do." He said.

"Oh really? Then how come youve never once had a girlfriend? Hmm?" Sora pushed on this.

"Uhh..cause...uh..." He stuttered. Kairi and I laughed.

"Exactly. I bet you dont have the guts to ask a girl out." Sora said.

"OH yea!" He looked over at me. " Hey Namine will you go out with me?" Roxas asked.

"Of course Roxas." I played along laughing with Kairi and Sora.

"Oh sure you ask and she says yes but you never will actually take her out, its all just words."

Roxas looked over at me, serious this time. "Hows Friday?" Was..was he serious?

"UHhmmm good? Good yea good." I blushed.

"See you then. Meet in front of your house, 5 o'clock." He said before running off towards the train station.

I sat there...did what i think just happen really just happen? Kairi and Sora's jaws were on the floor.

*13 aka Blondie*

I just asked the prettiest girl out.

I just asked Namine out.

On a date.

With me!

Friday!

*The spiky haired boy*

I didnt actually think he'd do it. Kairi looked at me. Beaming.

We walked back to the train station in silence. Once we got there Roxas was no where to be found. He probably took the earlier train. Namine sat farthest away from us, the train was empty. Kairi lay down, her head in my lap, looking up at me. After about 15 minutes we looked over at Namine who was sleeping.

"Wow." Kairi said.

"I know right? I didnt think he'd do it then, like that."

"Im so happy for Namine, shes never been in a relasionship. Not like ours at least"

"Neither has Roxas."

"Where do you think hes going to take her?"

"I dunno. Ill ask him when i get home. And text you as soon as i find out details."

"You cant sleep over..." Kairi said, frowing. She was playing with the zipper on one of my pockets. I was running my fingers through her long, red hair.

"I dont think so, not tonight. Im sorry" She sat up and squirmed so she could sit on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her, wedding style, and kissed her. She smiled as my lips pressed against hers, for a second, like she always did. I loved that.

"I love you." She said, then fell asleep in my arms.

*Namine*

I dreamed. Or tried to, at least. I bent myself in a position to my it look like i was asleep, and closed my eyes to let my mind wander. Mostly to give Kairi and Sora a little "privacy", but i could hear everything they were saying, so privacy wasnt a very good way to put it. At some point my thoughts calmed down, and i must of fallen asleep.

"Namine. Come on wake up we gotta go." Sora wispered. He was standing with a sleeping Kairi in his arms. I stood up and we walked out of the station down the road.

I looked at Kairi.

"I couldnt wake her. She looked to peaceful." He explained. I nodded.

"We should walked along the road, so theres less of a chance we run into Seifer." I explained.

"Agreed." He said.

"Arent you tired?" I asked.

"Yes very."

"Then why dont you wake her, she can very well walk without help." I pointed out. He shook his head, smiling.

"You'll find out soon enough." He smirked.

"Do you love her?"

"Very much, she means the world to me." He said, sincere.

"She feels the same."

"Thank you." He said.

"Thank you? For what?" I didnt understand what he meant.

"For caring." It was silent the rest of the way. It was 11 when we got home, both of Kairi's parents were asleep. I let Sora in and followed him upstairs into Kairis room. I stood, silent, leaning against the wooden frame of the doorway. Watching him turn on the light, lay her on the bed, take her flip flops off, tuck her in, close her blinds, and kiss her on the lips before leaving. Only wishing i would find someone who would do at least that much for me. He looked at me, smiled and left the house.

I ran to my room, and sat on my bed. Not feeling tired i opened my window and looked out. Roxas's window was open, i could see most of his room, but i couldnt see him. I walked out onto the branch of the tree closest to my window, and sat there. My barefeet dangling from high above the green grass. The moon shed enough light for me to see across the street. The lamposts lit up front yards.

"Long time no see" Roxas said. He was leaning against his windowsill, his hair damp, the smell of shampoo and colonge shed his skin. I could smell mint as he spoke.

"You took the earlier train back?" I asked.

"Yea, the train was empty though so i kinda felt lonely. What time did you get home?"

"Just now actually, Sora just put Kairi to bed and..."

He cut me off. "You dont have to come ya know."

"Huh?"

"Friday. You dont have to go on a date with my if you dont want to."

"Why wouldnt i want to?" I stared into his eyes, he stared right back. He climbed over branches and came to sit next to me. He looked at my hand, hesitantly, and reached for it. I moved it closer to his and suddenly, we were holding hands, fingers intertwined. I traced his bruise with my thumb.

"That feels nice. Thank you." He said, smiling. I smiled back. We sat out there the whole night, mostly not talking, but occasionally making comments. At one point, i asked him something, and he didnt reply. Looking over at him i realized he had fallen asleep, his head against the tree. I lay my head against his shoulder, finding it very easy to drift off into one of the most comfortable sleeps of my life.

**_*******************************************************************************************************_**

**_Is it just me...or do you absolutely LOVE this chapter?! Im sorry i think its my best so far. Im really getting the whole idea of my story planned out. I like how Roxas asked Namine out. I didnt plan that, my fingers just typed it. Did you get the whole switching of Kairi Namine Sora and Roxas POV thing? Again i tried to make that simple. but i thought that was a cool idea, to get the 4 main prespectives on certain things. I love Kairi and Soras relasionship in this too...i think im spelling that wrong...relationship? is that it? whatever. ReMEMBER!!! REVIEW! Thats what encourages people to write!!!_**


	6. So Immature Sometimes

**_Okay..admit it. Im getting better at this. I know, i was off to a bumpy start, too much went on, a little lamee on the whole "skill writing" *sorry english teachers*. Anyways i decided to give in. Give in to what? you might ask. Roxas and Namines relationship. Theyre "advancing" lets call it. I realize in the beginning i made it seem like they were being rushed into the relation ship, i didnt plan for it to sound that way. So now i gave in realizing theres no changing that and WHALLA! they are most certainly being rushed as slowly as i can make them be rushed. Does that make sense? No? Yea i didnt get it either. So i guess this means on with chapter 6. _**

**_By the way....if you didnt figure this out because school never favored you or personal reasons i dont feel like getting into, i dont own kingdom hearts. Or any of these characters. Or any of these places. Well you get it._**

**_*********************************************************************************************************_**

I woke up. A breeze passing through the area made me shiver but i wasnt cold, the morning summer air was dewy and refreshing. I squinted at the rising sun as it changed the color of the sky for only a few minutes to mesmerize. I couldnt move. Well i could, but i didnt dare to wake the girl on my shoulder. I laughed mentally at our position. Still in this tree. Although i must say that was one of the most comfortable nights of sleeping i have ever had. In fact, i feel fully energized, like a new person. But why, if im sitting in a tree?

I looked over at Namine, the sun's beams glittering off her skin.

"Namine" I wispered softly against her hair. Her eyes fluttered open, big a blue, just as i remember from yesterday. It took her a few minutes to realize where she was. Then she looked up at me, and we laughed quietly. I fixed my position more comfortable, leaning my back against the tree, facing Namine. She stayed where she was but sat up straight and stretched her arms.

I went to run one of my hands through my hair then realizing that we were still holding hands. Namine noticed too and looked up at me, smiling. I chuckled to myself.

"Ya know..for sitting in a tree that was actually one of the soundest sleeps of my life." I exclaimed

"It was wasnt it." She said, closing her eyes for a long time. I did the same.

*KaiKai*

I woke up, the sun pouring into my room. I sighed and stretched, stood up, and walked to my window. Opening it i leaned out to look across the street, then towards the clock tower. Turning to close the window i noticed something, more like someone, more like TWO SOMEONES, in a tree?

How cute. They slept together. I slapped my head. There goes my perverted mind thinking again, i thought, joking with myself. I jumped over my bed in a mad dash to my phone. 2 texts.

**I couldnt bare to wake you, your so beautiful when you sleep. Come to my house around noon, i talked to Roxas.**

Sent about an hour ago from Sora. Text 2.

**Oh and, i love you --/--())**

It may be a fake digital rose but it was a rose from Sora. I laughed, he was so cheesy that way. I texted him back the same rose, deciding to tell him about what i saw later.

*Namine*

I cant believe i slept out here with him all night. Well i didnt sleep with him. I just, just slept you know, with him outside in a tree. That didnt sound any better.

"Roxas!!! I made breakfest man wake up!!!" Sora shouted from the hallway in their house. Our heads shot around to the window, Roxas let go of my hand, frowning, and climbed to his window. Before he closed it he smiled at me.

"Goodmorning" Was all he said then he closed the window and dashed out of his room.

*13 aka blondie but we'll just call him Roxie*

Running down the stairs the smell of french toast and scrambled eggs filled the air. I was so happy i felt like i was flying.

"Woah relax foods not going anywhere." Sora said. I skidded to a stop and sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen on top of the high stools.

"Since when do you cook?"

"Since this morning. You know people have less of a divorce rate if they both cook." He stated. What the hell was he talking about?

"Im so glad i know that now. Why do you care? Its not like your married."

"Soon enough my brother soon enough." Okay...i was lost. I gave up on thinking and just ate my toast. To be honest, it wasnt as bad as you would think...kinda. Just then Kairi and Namine walked in wearing sweats.

"Hey guys have some breakfest!" Sora said.

"More like brunch" Kairi stated and sat down at the table next to the window. Namine was leaning against the counter. Just then, of course just as they walked in, Sora flipped a french toast a little too high. If you can guess what happens next and your laughing i hate you. The toast literally flew over the kitchen, and landed on my head. Stupid french, they really had to make a special kind of toast?

Syrup and butter crawled down my face, everyone was histerical laughing, Sora was rolling on the floor. I stood up, eyes closed with a smirk on my face.

"Im going to take a shower...and when im done. Kairi you better kiss Sora goodbye unless you want to visit a farm everyday just to see your boyfriend being used as a scarecrow on a stick." I grabbed the toast off my head and threw it at Sora and dashed upstairs.

*Namine*

Poor Roxas. I felt bad about it but i couldnt control my laughter, it was just too funny. After Roxas went upstairs Sora served Kairi and me breakfest.

"So Namine, how did you sleep last night?" Kairi asked, a smile on her face. OH shit. Did she know?

"Umm like a rock? Why did you-"

"Oh stop babbling! I know how you slept, on someones shoulder..." CRAP. No. Hell no. how did she know? And she decides to mention it NOW?! Does she hate me? I wonder-

"Kairi what are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Sora where did Roxas sleep last night?" She asked.

"In his bed?"

"Is there a tree right outside his window?"

"Yes he sits out there alot. In fact i wouldnt be surprised if he fell asleep out there. Why is that where he slept last night?"

"Maybe...Its ironic that Namine's window is right across from his, so you know, same tree." Right about...now, i wanted to strangle Kairi to death.

"No freaking WAY!" Sora shouted, the shower upstairs turned off. Now they could harass Roxas about it. Goddammit.

*Roxie*

I stepped out of the bathroom after hearing Sora shout. All i had one was a pair of grey sweatpants, i was walking towards my room to get a shirt.

"Namine slept with ROXAS?!" I heard my brother shout. I stood, frozen in the middle of the hallway. Oh crap, how did they find out? And i wouldnt say i slept with her, i just, fell asleep, and she fell asleep next to me, okay nevermind. But it wasnt like that. I heard Sora running up the stairs, he looked at me then grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me down the stairs.

"WAIT! Sora let go of me! Sora im gonna kill you!" He was stronger then me, pulling me down the stairs by my bruised hand, i admit it hurt now. "Sora i dont have a shirt on! Let go!" I said through gritted teeth. He ignored me and pulled me into the kitchen. I fell on the floor when he let go because i was trying so hard to get out of his grasp.

*Namine*

Roxas...with no shirt on. He was staring at me, i stared back. My face reddened when i looked at his chest, his abs were perfect. He was blushing madly.

"Roxas?" Sora asked Namine.

"Kairi!" I shouted at her.

"Roxas?" Kairi asked Roxas.

"Sora!" Roxas said through gritted teeth.

"Namine?" Sora asked Roxas.

"Namine?" Kairi asked me.

"Stop. Now." Roxas growled. His face was in his hands. "Namine was sitting out in the tree so i went and sat with her and we fell asleep out there. Happy?"

"Really what did you think?" I asked.

Roxas grabbed a tee shirt off the counter and walked out the front door. I watched him leave.

"Nice guys." I said turning to looked at Kairi and Sora, and ran out after Roxas. I could hear them snickering in the kitchen. It was almost like theyre planning all this...i mean, really?

*Roxie*

I cant believe they just did that. What did they think? No i know what they thought. I didnt want to though. I mean i like Nami and all but- Oh SHUT UP Roxas you know you like her. Great now i was talking to myself. Because everything was sane already.

"Roxas!" Namine was running after me. She caught up to me before we crossed the street. "Dont be embarressed, Kai is really perverted." She said breathing heavily. I started laughing and then she joined in. I could feel the redness in my cheeks fade. After about 15 minutes of walking and talking about stories of Sora and Kairi we had made it to the tram common.

"So where exactly are we going?" Namine asked.

"Well now that i think about it i could go for some ice cream. Sound good?" She nodded and laughed. Thats when i saw the person i didnt want to see the most right now. Seifer. He didnt notice me, thank god, but as soon as i realized it was him i grabbed Namine, opened the back door of one of the stores, and shoved ourselves into the crammed space. It was a closter, not even big enough for one person, let alone two.

"What are you doing?!" Namine shouted.

"Shhh...Seifer is out there." I wispered, our breaths heavy. I could feel her body crammed against mine.

"Did he see us?" She breathed.

"No. Better safe then sorry. I dont want to deal with him today, or any day for that matter." Our breathing got heavier, Namine tried to fix her position so her body wasnt pressed against mine but it didnt help.

*Namine*

I could feel his lips on my nose, we were so crammed together. I tried to shuffle against the wall but that didnt help, our legs would get caught together and i would fall on top of him. Thank god it was dark so he couldnt see me blushing madly. I decided to give up trying and just stand there against him.

"How long has it been?" His lips made my face tingle.

"No idea, id check my phone and text Kai or something but i can barely move." He chuckled.

"Hahahaha dont make me laugh when i can barely breath Roxas." I joked. He laughed.

"At least im in here with you and not like Sora. Yea, thatd be awkward." I started laughing a little too hard, and fell onto him again. Our noses touched, but we stayed still. Staring into each others eyes yet again. He bent his head a little, so his forehead was pushed up against mine. Our breathing got heavier. He pulled a hand up to my face and lifted my chin, he placed his other hand on my back. My hands, bent up against the wall, could just about touch his hair.

*Roxie*

I lifted her chin, she looked at me with those big, blue eyes. I melted. Leaning closer, our lips touched. Soft and gentle, not for long. I pressed my cheek against hers. We stayed like that for a long time.

*Namine*

Im gonna kill Kairi.

Our faces, pressed together, our breathing was calmed, it had been a while. Then my phone started ringing. I bent my arm a certain way that i was finally able to get it out of my back pocket.

"Hello?" I breathed.

"NAMINE. Where have you BEEN?!" Kairi shouted. I froze, looking at Roxas. He had a worried expression on his face.

"Me and Roxas, went to get ice cream at the clock tower. We musta lost track of time. We'll be home soon." I answered.

"Just come next door we are watching a movie later." Kairi hung up. Roxas opened the door, and helped me stand up straight. I walked out first and checked my phone again. He stepped out, stretching his arms.

"What time is it?' He asked as we started back to his house.

"Four."

"We left at like, 1, 1:30, something like that? right?"

"Yea." Has it really been that long? The walk back was mostly silent. I admit, it was awkward.

When we got back to the house Kairi and Sora were sitting on the couch going through the list of paperview movies. They heard us come in and stood up.

"Hey guys." Sora said.

"Uhh hey?" Roxas said.

Kairi elbowed Sora, he coughed. She rolled her eyes. "Umm we just wanted to say we're sorry. It's just, we were teasing you and everything cause we think you two look well, cute, together i mean. But we're sorry for being so immature about it." Kairi looked down.

"Yeaa...it was kinda childish." Sora nodded, rubbing the back of his spikey hair.

"Its okay. We forgive you. Thank you for apologizing, you didnt have to." I said smiling. Kairi and Sora sat back down on the long couch, I sat down on the smaller couch. Roxas jumped over the couch and sat next to me, handing me a bowl of popcorn. We didnt end up watching a movie, instead Roxas and I talked Kairi and Sora into just watching TV, seeing that they couldnt choose a movie and we're starting to fight about it.

*Roxie*

Sitting there flipping through TV channels all i could think about was today. I looked over at Namine, she was smiling, watching the tv. She looked at me, smiled bigger, and turned her attention back to the tv, eating popcorn. When i was with her, i felt complete. I felt whole. Like a completely different person. Moving here, so far, has been the best thing to happen to me ever.

*Namine*

I havent really said it to myself mentally since we've been at Sora and Roxas's house but, me and Roxas kissed today!!!! I cant believe. And hes acting so mellow, im practically jumping out of my skin im so happy. This is a bit girly and preppy of me but, hey, what can i say?

"So Roxas where are you taking Namine on Friday?" Kairi asked.

"Thats for me to know and for you to find out." He said. And that was that. Kairi kept bugging him about it all night but he still wouldnt give in. After about 20 minutes of nagging and fighting everything settled down. Sometime after that i started to doze off. Out like a light.

*Roxie*

"Guys i thought you were done fighting about the TV." I moaned.

"WE'RE NOT FIGHTING WE ARE DISCUSSING HOW I WANT TO WATCH AMERICAS NEXT TOP MODEL AND SORA WONT CHANGE THE STATION FROM STUPID BASEBALL!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kairi shouted. Namine sitting next to me, who i didnt realize has been asleep this whole time, moaned and changed her position so she was lying on the couch on her side, head in my lap. I blushed, careful not to move too much, i put both hands on her arm closest to me.

I looked back up at the TV and sighed.

"Woops, sorrrryyy." Kairi wispered, snickering. Out of the corner of my eye i saw her wispering to Sora, but i ignored it. Kairi snatched the remote out of Sora's hand and flipped through channels. Sora stood up chuckling and walked into the kitchen. Kairi stood up too.

"Roxas you want anything?" She asked looking at Namine and holding back laughs.

"Naw im good thanks, i think im just gonna go to sleep" I said, she shrugged her shoulders and walked away. I scrunched down a little in the seat of the couch, bending my head to the side so it was on the arm rest. Oddly enough, it was quite comfortable.

"Goodnight" I wispered, and drifted off to sleep.

*SOFA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (dont get mad cause i call him that i just do...not to be offensive to any major Sora fangirls)*

I walked back into the living room, Kairi was spread out on the couch, she had just gone to the bathroom, and i sat down next to her. Looking over at Namine and Roxas, i realized they were both asleep. Kairi was right, ya know i never noticed it before but, they do actually look good together.

**_********************************************************************************************************_**

**_Did you see that coming? Boo. If you did, im terribly sorry. Alot of Roxas and Namine relationship in this chapter. Again theyre "advancing", just not quite coming out in the open with it yet. Dont worry they will eventually...eventually. Thats a cool word. Okay AS I WAS SAYING...uhh. I forget...._**

**_.......OH yea! I was gonna say i like the ending with Sofa. How he said they look good together, i thought that realy meant alot, cause like in this story this is the second time you really see from him and when i think about him hes more go with the flow, ya know, typical guy who wouldnt notice a thing like that. Anyway i thought that was important...uhh what else? _**

**_Hmm..nothing. Okay well right now im trying to come up with ideas for their date. Its not that easy, all the Roxas Namine stories ive read they almost always have that first date and im trying so hard NOT to steal ideas. I give props to those authors who came up with original ideas. Whatever hopefully i'll be inspired, somehow..._**


	7. Why Does This Seem So Familiar

**I REALLLY REALLY REALLY need to thank a few people. Firstly, thank you SOOO much KIngdomKeySRK who without i wouldnt not have the main idea for this chapter.**

**To KKSRK- I took your idea and absolutly fell head over heels in love with it. It fit it so perfectly. As for the readers, they have no idea what im talking about right now so im just going to keep this short and sweet. I took most of your idea, and tweeked it. Just to fit what i was going for, ya know for the characters. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and helping me with this, i really did love it. And i appreciate the fact that you'd like to share ideas with me, it may seem sappy of me but it really does mean alot.**

**To my friend Kim who has a fanfiction account. It's like KimxSora or something like that, check my favorite authors in my profile all the way down to get the real details. Anyway i wanted to give you a shout out saying thanks for the ideas *even though they didnt work out **wink wink*** i appreciate that you let me vent on aim *mainly talking to myself* to you. Also, expect to see your idea soon. One i thought would really bring the story together.**

**Im about to get EXTREMELY sappy. Im sorry but i feel its pretty nessicary to say this. Before i started writing my story on here, i used to think whenever some of the writers on here would thank their reviewers and their readers it was a waste of time. But now i get it. It means alot, when someone goes through the list of stories, picks YOURS to read, and actually makes it through the first chapter. I swear, its so encouraging. Especially reviews, heres how i pan them out.**

**Theres the reviews saying they love your story keep writing. *VERY encouraging. Makes me feel satisfied. Proud. And so happy im boucing off these 4 walls.***

**The few reviews telling you to stop writing your story stinks. *No i dont hate these. How could i? This is a person expressing their opinion on my story, which again is encouraging because i know people are reading. But i do appreciate when people write hate stuff like this, because when you think about it, they care. And thats very important.***

**Probably the most important type of review, crituiqing. * Im probably spelling it wrong, thats crituiqe. I absolutly think this is amazing. It does help so much! Give me ideas if you have any please! I think that would be soooo amazing if everyone just expressed their opinions on what i should write **im not a hippy** This is definetly my favorite types of reviews***

**Okay sorry im wasting your time with all this nonsense...on with chapter 7!!! Ooo lala!!!**

***********************************************************************************************************

Thursday passed by quickly, sorta... Me and Kairi spent the day paiting her room. I kept telling Kairi she was holding the paint brush wrong and eventually she got so annoyed with me she took the brush and flicked the bristle's, splattering me with pink paint. I took the rolling pin and painted her face.

Thats when things got real bad. By the time we finished the walls me and Kairi were covered head to toe in pink paint. Sora walked in, with the most confused expression on his face.

"Umm should i ask?" He said.

"No probably not-" i started, then Kairi ran after him with the bucket of the rest of the paint and poured it onto him. She and I were falling on the floor laughing histerically. Roxas walked in from behind him, snapping pictures of Sora covered in pink.

"Thats what you get for throwing toast on me" Roxas said laughing. Sora looked over at him, with dagger eyes.

"Oh crap.." Roxas dropped the camera and ran out, Sora ran after him, "ROXAS GET BACK HERE YOU AS-"

"SORA! DONT GET PAINT ANYWHERE!" Kairi shouted. We ran after them. Sora had finally caught up to Roxas in the front yard, but Roxas already had him pinned on the ground. He was laughing.

"Roxas ROXAS FINE ILL STOP JUST LET ME UP!"

"Fine man" Roxas stood up and held out a hand. To his surprise instead of helping Sora up he got pulled to the ground, next thing we knew he was pinning Roxas to the floor.

"Break it up guys." I scolded as we walked over. Kairi was pulling Sora off of Roxas who was now also covered in pink paint.

"Great now we all look like pepto bismol. Kairi why do you have to like pink so much?" He complained.

"Better go wash up." I said walking towards the house.

"I have a better idea" Roxas said grabbing my wrist and pulling me around. "Follow me." We walked through town, ignoring the questioning whispers and laughs from the towns people.

"Where are we going?!" I asked plenty of times.

"Hahah you'll see. Gosh you know, your kinda like Kairi that way. Even though your not related at all."

"I spend WAYY too much time with her. It's not good" We both laughed. After walking into this hole in the wall, that i have never noticed before in the tram common, we had to walk through 1/2 a mile of woods. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the forest opened up, revealing a small lake. A waterfall splashed into the water from a few feet above. Pine trees surrounded the area mostly, except for a few different ones, which sprouted pink blossoms. The blossoms petals covered the green grass.

"This is beautiful..." I said, looking over my shoulder at Roxas. But he wasnt there. "Roxas?" I looked around. He was no where in sight. Suddenly i heard someone scream from on top of the falls. He was running, and then jumping off the edge, into the turqouise water. I saw his head pop out of the water, he took in a deep breath.

"Namine!" He waved. I laughed, and ran as fast as i could up the rocks. At the top of the waterfall, i could see the clock tower. The sunset made it look like a million munny. I looked at the water and gasped. It was glinting every different color possible. The suns dimming light made it growl red, shimmer yellow, sigh pink, sparkle orange, and shine a beautiful blue green. Taking a running start, i jumped off the edge into the water. The rush of the cool water felt so nice. I felt the paint crack, loosen, and come off. I squirmed to the top, gasping for a breath. Laughing as i saw Roxas smiled at me.

"When did you find this place?" I asked, sighing.

"A couple of days ago. It's amazing isnt it? At sunset, the colors the glimmer in the water."

"I've never seen anything like it"

"I thought you might like it." I blushed. After about an hour of spalshing and laughing i climbed out of the water and lay in the grass. Expecting to be shivering, but i wasnt, actually the grass felt warmer than the water. I curled up on my side. Roxas lay down next to me. I could hear the leaves rustle as the breeze passed through them. The sound of the water lapping at the waterfall.

"Roxas?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for bringing me here."

"Always." I lay there. Listening to the crickets, theyre chirping, calming me.

*Roxie*

The stars sparkled against the night sky. I sat up, my phone said it was 10 o clock. We should be getting back.

"Namine?" She was asleep. I stood up, wrapping one arm around her back, the other in back of her knees. She moaned and moved, nuzzling her head against my arm. I could feel her small breaths, tickling my skin. I walked back into the woods and out of the hole into the town. Empty, but lit up. I made it back home, knocking on the front door. Kairi opened it.

"WHERE have you BEEN?!" She wispered. Her parents were probably asleep.

"Nowhere sheesh Kairi we just went for a walk and i showed Namine this small little lake." That shouldnt bring up anymore questions. She let me in. I tip toed up the stairs, figuring where Namine's room was. I opened the door and closed it behind me. Walking over to the bed with the white fleece blanket on it, i lay Namine down. Taking her shoes off, i lifted the blanket and pulled it over her, tucking her in.

"Night Namine." I climbed out the window and went into my room.

*This little girl **well not really little** who im really jealous of cause she gets the CUTEST guy in kingdom hearts*

I woke up the next morning in my bed. Strange, i dont remember even coming home. Letting that roll off my back i decided it best to take a shower. The cool water felt refreshing. I got out of the shower dressed in sweats. Kairi came storming out of her room.

"What are you DOING Namine?!"

"UHh i was just taking a showerr?"

"YOU missy have a DATE TODAY!!!" She chirped, and shoved me into my room. She sat me in front of the armoir and blew dry my hair.

"There now your hair is all nice a shiny."

"Not like it wasnt shiny yesterday"

"Oh please it was pink yesterday"

"Thanks to you"

"Makup time!!!" She pulled out my yellow cosmetic bag. "Not alot of makeup, your much prettier natural. OH! And a nice light pink gloss for the lips!"

"Pink..why am i not surprised?"

"No more of your hilareous comments." After about 15 minutes of Kairi pretending to be a "make-up artist" i looked pretty much the same. Except for the lip gloss and the sligh shimmer my face had.

"Time for your outfit!!!"

"No Kairi nothing special"

"Of course not" She picked out a plain white dress. It ended right above my knees with a lace hem. The straps where like a tank top's. It lay neatly folded on my dresser, however the rest of the contents in my closet lay scattered, making the second largest mountain in this house, right next to Kairis mountain of hair ties.

"Well dont just stare at it, go try it on!" I walked to the bathroom and slipped the dress on. I'll admit, it didnt look bad. White actually look very pretty on me.

When i made it back to the room my closet was in one peice again.

"Thanks Kai." I said plopping down on my bed.

"Here i found these for you to wear theyre perfect." She handed me a pair of blue sandle with one yellow flower on each. I slipped them on, grabbed my sketchbook and phone and went outside to sit by the koi pond we had in the backyard. I started drawing the fish and the trees around the pond. It was very pretty. But not as pretty as the lake yesterday. I started to wonder about where we would go today...

*Roxie*

I straigthened out the white dress shirt i stole from Sora's closet. They didnt look half bad with the tan jeans. I put on my usual checkered bracelet and black and white rings, and jogged down the stairs.

"Dont be out too late" Sora teased from the hallway. Rolling my eyes, i opened the door and stood in the yard. Namine was no where in sight, her front yard was empty. I peeked over at her backyard, where she sat, drawing. I pulled out my phone and took a picture of her and pressed send.

*Namine*

My phone buzzed, i picked it up out of the gass.

1 new message from Roxas. It was a picture, of...ME?! Sitting in the backyard drawing the koi pond. I blushed and stood up, turning around. Roxas waved at me from the front yard. I jogged over to him.

*Roxie*

"Dont scare me like that" Namine teased. I laughed and started towards the tram common.

"Soo... where are we going?" She asked.

"Well i figured we'd go get ice cream, then i wanted to show you this place i came across the other day."

"Like the lake you showed me yesterday?"

"Near there." We walked over to the clothing store. I was friends with the guy who owned it, so i knew he always had some in store for me. I handed one to Namine and she took a bite out of it. We walked around for a while, eating it.

"Roxas. Have you ever had a girlfriend?" She caught me off guard. Blushing, i bit off the last of my ice cream and threw the stick in the garabage. She placed hers in too.

"Well. Just once, but it wasnt even like that. Xion. She and i were good friends, but when it was official that we were dating, it became awkward. We didnt talk for a while, and eventually we agreed it was better to be friends. I guess some things arent meant to be. And you? Ever been in a relationship?"

"Nope. Romance never seemed THAT important to me. I hear people all the time saying they dont know how they could lived without their loved one, but..since its never happened to me, i dont really see how thats possible. To not be able to live without someone."

"We're here."

"This is the same place as yesterday!" I complained, jokingly. The same hole in the wall, right in the center of the tram common.

"Well we have to go through here again. Come on." I followed him through. Though, this time we went in a different direction, and it wasnt as long as a walk. The trees abruptly ended. The opening was a small area, just grass. A tall brick wall connected by a black metal fence stood in front of a great mansion.

"What is this place?"

"Some deserted mansion. Or so they say."

"Whos they?"

"Townspeople. I asked them about it, and they all have different theorys so it didnt help so much. I though we could look inside."

"Yeah but how do we get in?" We walked up to the big gold lock holding together the separate parts of the iron gates. Roxas studied the lock, making sure it wasnt loose. He lifted on foot and placed it on onem of the bars on the gate, and hoisted hisself up, climbing the gate.

"Well dont just stand there, climb up." He said sitting at the top waving me on.

"I cant. Especially not while wearing this stupid dress."

"It's not stupid you look lovely now come."

"Fine." I slipped off my sandals and threw them over the fence. One foot after the other i slowly made my way to the top. Roxas hoisted me up. He turned his leg over, and jumped. Landing with a thud.

"Roxas!"

"Im fine jeeze," He chuckled, "Come on jump its not that long of a fall."

"No way im getting hurt today." I pouted.

"Fine then you can stay stuck up there and ill come back with the firefighters." He started walking away.

"No wait! Fine ill do it." I swung my leg over and looked down reluctantly. Swallowing hard i shook my head.

"Dont worry i will catch you." I hung my head looking at him through my eyelashes. Sighing i jumped. It was quick. I landed, stumbling forward. My body fell into his. But just as he said he caught me in his arms. I looked up and he was smiling down at me. I blushed.

"Now, where are your shoes?" He hesitantly turned away, searching the area. Once i slipped them on we started walking towards the front foor of the mansion.

*Roxie*

I reached for her hand, intertwining her fingers in mine. She looked up at me and smiled and we started through the front door. I was right, it was abandoned. The floor boards were all bend up, and the wallpaper was peeling. There were three chandeleirs flickering on and off beneath the high ceiling. Two staircases were on either side. Namine walked up to the first door on our right and turned the handle.

"Its locked." That was the case for all the doors downstairs. Namine started upstairs, i walked close behind her. The steps squeaked as we stepped on them.

"Agh!" Namines foot went straight through the loose step, stumbling forward, she almost fell. I grabbed her waist and pulled her back so she didnt. I could sense the blush creeping up on her face. I laughed, lifting her up to the next step. I opened the door to the first room on the right.

*Namine*

The room was white. Thats the first thing that came to mind as soon as i saw it. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, the curtains. The long white table in the center of the room with two white chairs on either end. Even the flowers and the vase were white. The only sign of color were all the drawings scattered on the floor and on the table. Most of which were taped to the walls.

"Weird" I said.

"Yea..whoever used to live here sure loves white. Although i dont get it. If the place is abandoned, that makes sense because the rest of this place is all dusty and looks like people havent been here in years. But this room looks like someones been living here. Theres not like a speck of dust." Roxas said swiping a finger on the table and holding it close to his face.

"Yea but i meant, i feel like ive been here before.."

"Thats strange."

I placed my fingers ever so lightly on one of the drawings on the wall. "I feel like..like i drew all these. This house seems familiar. Ever since we stepped foot in here. Something about it subtly screams to me...this place is yours. But it cant be." I closed my eyes and sighed.

*Roxie*

She stood there with her hand pressed against the drawing. Her eyes closed. I took two steps closer to her. Standing behind her, i placed a hand over her shoulder. Placing it on her hand on the wall. Her head perked up. She turned around to face me, slowly. Lifting her head to look up at me. I stepped closer, she pressed against the wall, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I bent my head down slowly and kissed her lightly. She hesitated but leaned in. Kissing me harder. I started laughing at her roughness. I opened my eyes as she leaned her head back against the wall, smiling. She was blushing madly.

Just then something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. A small bird cage hanging from the ceiling in the corner of the room. Inside was not a bird, but a girl. A blonde girl with a white dress. She had angel wings. Namine followed me stare.

"Now thats really strange."

"Is that...me?"

"It cant be...can it?" Namine ran out of the room. "Wait Namine!" I started for the door, but stopped. Turning around i reached up, opened the cage and put the doll in my back pocket. I closed the cage and ran after Namine.

**_********************************************************************************************************_**

**_I hated how this story started. Love how it ended. Heh. _**

**_Im a little upset...i dont know what else to type here. Nothing's really new. I dont want to go to school tomorrow, but thats about it._**

**_My head hurts from all this nonsense. ANYWAY. Sorry i havent updated this ya know in a few days like i normally do. Writers block, its catching up with me. Keep reviewing and reading!_**


	8. Aerith

**Dun dun dun dun dunn!!! So? Are you excited?! I am!!!! Why? Well have you READ chapter 7?! Its pretttyyy great :D. Sorry i havent updated. Im procrastinating. Well i aced my science test! Congradulate me my brain normally doesnt have the capacity to study as much as i did! WOOT! Anyway i really have just been putting this off..Really no excusies.**

**Im bored...i dont know what else to write...so im just gonna start :D**

*************************************************************************************************************

"Namine!" Roxas yelled after me as i ran out of the white room, out of the mansion. Why did that doll look exactly like me? Why does it seem like i have been here before, like this place has some sort of meaning to me? Right now, i dont want to know.

Right now i just want to go home and vent to Kairi. I just want to curl up in my comforter and draw in my sketchpad. Key word here: my. My. A word so simple but can hold any meaning. Ugh.

Outside to stood, tears streaming, so confused, facing the gate. I jumped up on the gate, hanging onto it for dear life, and climbed. Faster than i thought i would, i made it to the top, and looked down. Uhh...well. Maybe if i jump, its not that long of a fall...and. Who was i kidding.

I heard Roxas running down the stairs inside, and panicked. Have you ever done something without thinking? Try not to. It hurts.

I jumped, landing on my back. Ouch. I rolled over on my side, so my back was now facing the gate. I gripped the side of my body, cringing in pain. Tears streaming down my face.

*Roxas*

"Namine!" She was on the other side of the gate. No, scratch that. She was writhing in pain on the other side of the gate. I paled, caught my breath, and ran. I climbed up the gate and jumped over the top. Landing swiftly on my feet on the other side.

Bending down, i placed a hand on Namine's head, the other on her side.

"What happened?" I knew what happened. Why did i ask? Its not like i needed details of her pain. She groaned and rolled over, she was now facing me.

Looking up at me, she lifted her hand, cringing, and placed it on my cheek. I placed my hand on hers, and closed my eyes, sighing.

"Come on lets get you home" I said, lifting her body off the ground and carrying her out of the woods and back into town.

And, of course, we couldnt go through this lovely evening without running into, yes, the jerk. Seifer. Namine was unconscious in my arms. I moved my elbow down to my front pocket, where my phone was. And hit the call button twice, remembering who it was i talked to last on here.

*Sora*

My phone started ringing. Perfect. Just as i was kissing Kairi. I flipped my phone out and answered.

"Hello?" No answer, i heard the muffled sound of what sounded like fabric or something like that rubbing together. The caller id said it was Roxas, but he was on a date with Namine. I figured it was important if he would call me during his date. I listened in more, turning on the speaker so Kairi could hear.

_"Why hello there blondie. Fancy meeting you here. What happened to the lady?" _Sounded like Seifer. Kairi looked at me.

"Sounds like trouble" She said.

"Lets go."

We started walking towards the sandlot, the most probable place for Roxas to run into Seifer.

"Olette, you Hayner, Pence, and Yuffie meet us at the sandlot." I could hear Olettes soft voice on the other end. She was such a good friend to Kai. I really owe her sometime.

"Yea its their date night but they ran into trouble. You know, the usual." Kairi snapped her phone shut and looked at me. I gave her a questioning look.

"The more the merrier." She shrugged, "I guess thats not a good way to put it, but you know what i mean." I laughed. We started running towards the sandlot.

*Kairi*

When we got to the sandlot, it was dark. Though there were a few street lights up so you could see across until the other alley. Thats when we heard a scream, and saw Roxas being thrown across the sandlot into a bench. He lay there. Sora ran over to him. I looked down to find Namine hiding in a corner, unconscious, hidden from sight. I bent down trying to wake her up. She just groaned, pale as a bone. Scared that Seifer might see us, i pushed her behind the wall sticking out, so she was completely hidden.

"Namine. Namine you okay come on wake up." I wispered harshly.

"M..mom..?' She grumbled lightly.

"Heeee-looo?" I stood up, frustrated. "Heee-loo?"

"Hehe i dont think that'll work Kai." Olette wispered walking up behind me.

"HEY its worth a shot." I wispered back.

"Maybe I could help?" A soft unfamiliar voice asked. A tall girl stepped out from the shadows. She was beautiful. Her brown hair was pulled back into one big braid by a pink bow. Her bangs parted to either side of her face. Her blue eyes, soft. Weary. She had a pink dress, button up at the top, with a darker pink short sleeve shirt over it. The buttons undone. Brown old boots went over her feet.

She stepped forward, hands crossed behind her back.

"Im Aerith." She said with a smile. We just stood there, shocked at her beauty, speachless. Aerith bent down next to Namine, brought one of her hands to lay on her sleeping head. The other held a yellow flower. It looked like a daisy, but something about it seemed special. It glowed in Aeriths hands. She brought the flower up to Namine's face.

"Breath Namine" Aerith said softly. How did she know Namine's name? Surprisingly, Namine took in a big breath of air through her nose, inhaling the flowers scent. Smiling softly, she breathed out. Opening her eyes slowly.

"Thank you Aerith. I never get tired of that smell. Its beautiful." How did Namine know Aerith?

"Of course" Aerith replied. She held the flower in her hand still, took one look at it, smiled, a crushed it in her fist. White dust floated out of her hand now. She got up, nodded her head, and started walking back into the shadow. We watched her, almost disappear.

"Who was that?" I said aloud now. Sora, Roxas, and Hayner were standing with us, they must of taken care of the je- mean person. Mean person? I meant jer-. Jer-? Why...why cant i say it. It's like...im forgetting the word. Every word. Frea-. Sh-. Gone from my vocabulary. Why though? I mean...was it Aerith. Am i that speachless? Did she just have that effect of making you a better person? Roxas started coughing.

*Roxas*

I wanted to say, "We beat up that as- Seifer." But it, came out as a cough. Why couldnt i say as-? Was it that girl we just watch disppear? Namine stood up, and stumbled into my arms.

"Im sorry." Her muffled voice said into my neck. I could feel the tears streaming down her face. I rested my head on top of hers, and closed my eyes. Everyone stood speachless, still staring into the shadows. Like they were hoping that girl would come back.

"Namine, how do you know Aerith?" Kairi broke the long silence. I opened my eyes to find her still staring that the epmtiness. She turned and looked at me and Namine. Namine lifted her head but didnt turn around.

"I...i dont." She shook her head. We all were quiet the rest of the way back. Tears streamed down Namines face. After a little while Olette, Hayner, Pence, and Yuffie went their separate ways. Leaving me, Namine, Sora, and Kairi.

The silence grew heavy.

"E-even though i didnt see her really. Didnt hear her speak. I dont recognize her at all. I still feel as though...i know her. And, everythings changing. But..." I looked down, "But everythings still the same. Forever." Sora nodded his head, kissed Kairi on her forehead, and walked into the house. Kairi shut the door behind her when she was home too. I hugged Namine. She cried into my shirt. Looking down at her, i chuckled.

"Why are you crying?"

"I..i-dont know." She sniffled and started laughing. We laughed lightly for a while. Not for any reason in particular, just to let it out.

"You know what, Roxas?" Namine said, looking at the stars.

"What?" I looked at her, confused.

"Even though i dont know her, or maybe i do. But, i love her."

"You know i do too." She gave me a questioning look.

"She saved you." I explained, bending my head a little to kiss Namine. We bent our heads, leaning on eachothers forheads.

"But...but-..i love you too." I kissed her again. She looked up at me, smiled, and walked to her home. I watched her go.

************************************************************************************************************

**This is a short one, i know. But this time, i was listening to the saddest most beautiful song i have ever heard in my life while i wrote it. Please, this one means alot to me. When you read, listen to this song. FINAL FANTASY VII Piano Collections. Aeriths Theme. By Shiro Hamaguchi and Seji Honda.**

**I love Aerith. Shes like, my favorite Final Fantasy character. But im a little mad that they dont have ff7 for like ps2 or something. Cause i dont know about you but i DONT HAVE A PSP. You know who i mentioned before. That kim person? Well, do me a favor. Leave her private messages telling her to lend me her psp and the game. PLEASEE. PLAESEPLAEAPLEPALSPELAPELA. please.. :D **

******SPOILERR********

**R.I.P**

**Aerith. 3**

**I just love her oh so much!**


	9. Let's Fix That

**Hello there.**

**After having a mentally violent conversation with myself, i sucessfully convinced myself to write chapter 9...or wait 8...no 9. See it has been to long. You welcome :D!**

**Its about 10:34 at night...(wait we set the clocks back)...9:34 aat night. So its not really that late. But being the amazing i am...im tired. WAH. OHMYGOSH I ALMOST FORGOT! *smacks forhead* HOW WAS YOUR HALLOWEEN?!**

**What'd ya go as?!**

**Welll IIIIIII went as Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter. Im sure you all know who she is...great because no one else did. Because the world hates me. BECAUSE I GOT SOAKING WET AND RUINED MY SWEATER! Old Navy...20$...i mean come on Mother EARTH.**

**Okay well here goes chapter 9. DONT FORGET...REVIEWSIES!**

**Kaaz: SI SI reviews!!! Please..(im Twins friend...Kashi ignores us.((Kashi is kim(((yes i come up with nicknames for everyone :))))))**

*************************************************************************************************************

For some reason, i could not sleep at all last night. I kept waking up, my restless legs had to move. After waking up about the 7th time i gave in and decided to get up and out of bed. My clock red 3 in the morning, but whatever i didnt care anymore. I slipped out of my white dress that i still had on from yesterday. We got home so late last night i made it to my room and literally passed out, then about 2 hours later i woke up, and the restlessnesss started.

I took off my white dress, my skin sighed. The straps left marks on my shoulders.

I threw on a pair of black leggings that went to about my knees, flip flops, and a sweatshirt. Putting my cell phone in my pocket i left a note for Kairi on the inside of her door in case she woke up to find me out of bed and knowing Kairi that could lead to misunderstandings that can be happily avoided. Thus, the note.

Tiptoing out of the house, i shut the door behind me, and walked to the station heights.

Street lamps lit up the road. I was the only one out this time of day, but i enjoyed the walk. Stretching my arms i went up to open the back door we always use to get to the top of the clock tower. But it was locked. Surprised, because i was never locked, i walked back into the main area, pacing on what to do.

I clearly was not tired anymore, going home right away was a big no no. I walked over to the edge of the area, where a grey, thick, wall stood inbetween you and the giant plunge. The town was built on a cliff. Station heights being at the top, so if you fell off the wall you would land a few hundred feet into either the forest or the town. It depends. I dont know about you but i dont wanna find out anytime soon.

I jumped up on the grey wall, a sat down. Leaning back on my hands, i watched the early morning train pass by. After that i let my mind wander, my eyes closing.

*Roxieeeeeeeeeeeeee heh im hyped on sugar soorryyyyyy*

I woke up. My clock read 4:15. I couldnt sleep. In fact i wasnt that tired. I felt fully rested, ready for the new day, even though the day didnt even start yet.

Deciding on getting some air on this fine morning, i threw on some old torn jeans, a white tee shirt, sneakers, and headed out the door. Sure to leave a note for Sora. You never know what goes through his mind.

What i really wanted to do this morning was sit on the clock tower, but to my utter dismay someone had locked the door. Well great there goes my plan. I sighed and crossed my arms after 19 attempts to break the door down. I came close the 12th time but...i gotta say, tough door for just the clock tower. Wonder why they locked it.

I scratched the back of my head and started heading back. As i turned around i saw something out of the corner of my eye. Still feeling my perky mood i went closer.

Someone was sitting on the wall at the edge of the station. A girl. Namine?

I started to speed up my walking. What was she doing there? What if she falls. She could get hurt! I jogged nearer, wrapping my arms from behind her and pulling her towards me.

"Namine sweet what are you doing here?"

Her head perked up. She yawned, not quite realizing where she was yet. And then she saw someones arms wrapped around her, and turned around to face me, swinging her legs over the wall.

She stared up at me with tired grey eyes and smiled lightly, wrapping her arms around me. We hugged for a few minutes, then i pulled away, curious.

"Honey what are you doing here?" I looked down, still hugging her. She was playing with the front of my shirt in her hands, tracing the patterns. I could feel her fingers ever-so lightly on my stomach. Sighing. The feeling tingled my skin. I smiled.

"I wanted to go up to the clock tower."

"Why were you out this early in the first place?"

"I couldnt sleep at all last night, i needed to walk around. But then when i got here and the door was locked, i didnt want to go home yet. So i found somewhere else to relax."

"Okay. What if you fell? What would i do then?" I pressed my forehead against hers.

"Im sorry i made you nervous like that. But im okay. No falling. Promise. No need to worry about it now."

I sighed, she was right. But that wasnt my point. "You know, i couldnt bare to loose you. Ive grown attached to you. In a good way, of course."

"Me too. In a very good way." She laughed. I lifted my chin, and kissed her hard on the lips. Long, and passionately. She pulled back after a little, taking in a big breath. She smiled at me, but that was interuppted by a yawn.

"Why couldnt you sleep last night?"

"Hmm...i dunno. I kept waking up about every hour, my legs just kept moving. I need to walk. Something. Honestly i just couldnt relax. I have no idea why. But im tired now."

I lifted her off the wall she still sat on, and wrapped an arm around her as we walked back home.

"Lets fix that."

She leaned her head against my side and closed her eyes as we walked, trusting me to guide her safely home. My phone buzzed once in my pocket but i ignored it, figuring it was my alarm telling me to wake up. I really have to turn that off now that its summer vacation.

We got back, but her eyes were still closed. She didnt notice she was in my house as we walked up the stairs into my room, everyone was still asleep, though i was careful to lock my door as i shut it. I walked her across the room, and sat her on my bad. She opened her eyes finally. She chuckled.

"This isnt my room Roxas." Shaking her head and laughing.

"I told you i'll help you sleep. Now lie down." She obeyed. Lying down on her side. I lay down next to her, on my side. We were facing each other. I pulled the covers over us.

"Well...now what Dr. Roxas?" She teased.

"Shh just relax and close you eyes." I said bringing both hands up to her face. I started rubbing my thumb over her cheek and the other hand was stroking her hair. I saw the smile creep up on her face.

"Trust me and just relax." I said again in a soothing voice. She sighed. I watched her side go up an down, slowing just as her breathing did. Until finally, asleep.

"There we go" I wispered to no one in particular. And i drifted off into a deep sleep.

:::::lalalalla some sleepinggg:::::

The sound of pans banging downstairs and Kairi laughing woke me up. My eyes shot open. I didnt move. There was a beauty sleeping next to me.

I brought her hand close to my face and started kissing her knuckles ever so softly. Another smile spread across her face. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Goodmorning."

"Morning my darling" I said grinning like a child. She yawned that cute yawn like she always did. Stretching out her arm. I was stilling kissing her other hand.

"You know its funny..you would think in the morning you hair would be all tangled and messy. But its not. Your beautiful all the time. My hair on the other hand is like a haystack." I chuckled. A tiny blush creeped across her face.

"No i like your hair. Its interesting. It defines you." She was running her fingers through my hair.

"Im interesting?" We chuckled.

"Well..you know i mean it-" I interrupted her with a kiss on the lips. She smiled against my lips. Just like Kairi does to Sora. Its funny how many times i wished for me to find a girl to smile when i kissed her. Interesting how things happen like this.

She pulled away.

"What do i have morning breath? Or you just dont want to kiss me anymo-" She kissed me again. Harder this time with more force too. Enough to make me laugh at her new found "thoughness". I pulled away.

"There happy now?" She teased. We were silent for a little while, playing with eachothers hair.

"What time is it?" I looked over at my watch on the bedside table.

"Mmm 10." I said, my eyes hadnt adjusted to the light yet. She shot out of bed, standing in the center of my room.

"Time to get up sleepy head!"

I slid out of bed slowly, though she soon grew im-patient and pulled me out by my hands. Actually she pulled a little harder than she thought causing her to fall backwards into the wall. I bent over, laughing histerically along with her.

"Ohh gosh you are a clutz." I teased.

"Hahhaa gee thanks." We sat there drying the tears we shed from laughing so hard.

"We better go downstairs and get breakfest now. Or knowing Sora he will storm up here and knock my door down." I grabbed her hand and we walked down to the smell of pancakes.

***********************************************************************************************************

**Pancakes. Pancakes. Sure do love them pancakes :D**

**Review for pancakes!!! And id love if you reviewed saying what you were for halloween!!! That would definetly make my day!**

**Again i was inspired by Aeriths Theme (piano) and Tifas Theme too this time (also piano) :D KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!**


	10. That is Why I Absolutely Adore Him

**Hello. Hi. Hey. Sorry im floating. Cause i was just talking to someone cute. :D no not Roxas. Im not mental.**

**And im not telling either. Maybe. Heh :) it depends. Will you review?**

**Im also happy cause i got the plot to my story. And, you see. I dont write things down, which is bad. And as you all know im making this up as i type. Legit you need to review me for my fingers ingenious, pretty amazing. **

**Guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens! :D**

**OH and i just had the most amazing conversation with my friend.**

**Kaaz: Can i eat your fingers?**

**Me: Sure as long as i can eat your toes.**

**Okay i think its time for chapter 10.**

********************************************************************************************************************

We walked down stairs, hand in hand. Knowing we were about to get practically hurt with questions. But not caring one little bit.

Of course we were right.

We walked into the kitchen. Kairi was sitting on the island idly chatting with Sora whos head was in the fridge. Kairi saw us, jumped off the island, and put a hand on her hips.

"Where have you BEEN missy?! And WHAT were you doing in ROXAS'S ROOM?!" She practically yelled. Thank god Roxas's mother was out on a business trip, she probably would of flipped.

"Well i went for a walk this morning seeing that i couldnt sleep, obviously i left you a note. And I fell asleep on the station heights wall where Roxas found me, woke me up, and we walked back. But i didnt want to go home just yet and Roxas wanted me to listen to this one cd he just bought so we did. Anymore questions?" I lied through my teeth but she immediately bough it and relaxed her shoulders.

"Just one. What was that loud crash i heard?" She lifted one eyebrow like she always did during her "interrogations".

"I tripped over all the clutter up there. I mean really, have you seen his room. Honestly Roxas you should really clean it someday." I said to make it sound real. Looking up at him and winking, he just chuckled.

"Yea right i'll get right on that." He said. Conversation done, for now. We ate breakfest in mostly silence. Although Kairi was practically bouncing out of her seat.

After she helped Sora wash the plates, she and him sat down at the table across from us. Waiting.

"What?" I said.

"WEEELLLLL...????" Kairi said putting as much emphasis as possible on the word.

"Well what?" Roxa asked.

"You know what she wants to know Roxas, dont play dumb." Sora teased.

"HOW WAS THE DATE?! WHERE DID YOU GO? DID YOU KISS? OH AND WHY WAS NAMINE UNCONSIENCE WHEN I GOT TO THE SANDLOT?! HMMMMM MISTTTERRR?!!!" She exploded. It was official. Kairi sucks at waiting, we all know it.

"I took Namine to get ice cream." Roxas said softly.

"Thats it?" Kairi asked, stunned.

"No. He also took me to this old abandoned mansion in the woods. It was really beautiful, but kinda creepy. I felt like ive been there before. And this one room was all white. It had pictures all over the place. And this little bird cage with a doll that looked like me. Which was even weirder." I explained.

*Roxie*

Dang it. Where did i put that doll?! Im pretty sure i threw it in my room last night before going to bed. Did Namine notice i had it? I decided not to bring it up.

"Did you kiss?" Kairi asked, a little TOO curious.

"Why do you need to know that?" Namine retorted, a blush creeping up on her face. I mentally laughed. She was so cute when she did that.

"Oh okay so you did." Kairi came to a conclusion. I chuckled out loud to this. Fine. She wanted to know so bad. I turned Namines head towards mine in my hands. Before she could react i planted my lips on hers for about 10 seconds. I could feel Namine's cheeks getting hotter, though she leaned in for more.

"See i told you they were serious." I heard Kairi and Sora snicker. Finally i pulled away. Taking in a deep breath.

"There. Happy?" I laughed towards Kairi. Namine was now in a daze. I leaned my chair backwards, folding my hands behind me head.

"Ehh..coulda been longer. And where was the passion in that? I mean really Roxas that the best you could do." Kairi teased. I rolled my eyes. Namine was still frozen in her seat.

"HEELLLOO ANYBODY IN THERE?!" Sora waved a hand in front of her face. Geeeze. He really was the boy Kairi. Namine's head shot up.

"Heh. Yea. Fu..funny Kairi." She said blankly. She shook her head, and instantly became the old Namine i knew.

She turned to smile at me. I felt my hand slowly making its way to hers. Hesitantly, she weaved her tiny fingers through mine.

*Kairi*

Of course. I was right. And Sora was wrong. They were dead serious. And drop dead adorable together. I saw their hands moving towards each other slowly. And soon they were holding each others hand. I snickered.

"You dont see me and Sora holding hands now do you?" I said, teasing.

Of course Roxas rolled his eyes to this comment and Namine blushed. I looked over at Sora who was now shaking his head.

"Roxas man. You've turned over to the dark side." I slapped his knee at this comment.

"Really...cause i dont see what you complain about." Roxas said, dreamily. Okay. Roxas and dreamily in the same sentence. Impossible." Enter gag here" stuck out like a sore thumb.

*Namine*

After a little while longer of teasing i stood up, walking over to get a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Whats on the agenda for today?" I said peeping my head out of the fridge.

"Well i wanted ice cream" Roxas chirped.

"Yuffie's tournament is in a couple of weeks. I wanted to go shopping for clothes for the city." Kairi informed us.

"Namine told me about that. What city?" Roxas asked curious.

"The only city. New YORK City! Your invited to come Roxas, everyone is. Its a four day tournament so we are all staying at a hotel for a week. Just cause we never get to go there."

"Ive been there before. Its pretty cool to see time square lit up at night."

"I cant wait. Could we go to central park?" I asked, chugging my water bottle.

"We're going to the city and you want to go see trees?" Kairi asked flatly. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll take you Namine. Dont worry." Roxas promised. I smiled.

"So today?" Sora asked.

"Well why dont we all get ready and we can take the train to the mall like Kairi wants to do. Im sure they have ice cream there right?" I offered.

"Sure fine with me." Kairi turned to look at Sora and continued, "What do you want to do today?"

"Well you see theres this rock climbing place that just opened, but its cool cause they dont make you use those cordy thingys. So if you fall you just fall." We all looked at him, was he that stupid?

"So your pretty much saying you WANT to fall?" Roxas questioned his sanity.

"Theres mats!" Sora whined.

"Fine. Meet you guys outside at 12." Kairi stood up and jogged out. I ran after her.

"See ya!" I said closing the door behind me.

"What are you wearing today?" Kairi asked when we got upstairs.

*Kairi*

"Probably just jeans and a button up shirt. Why?"

"Just wondering." I walked int her room looking for this one white and brown plaid shirt. She sat down on the bed, tapping the side table.

"Sooo..."

"So what?"

"How was kissing Roxas?" I froze for a minute, then continued looking.

"Uhh..."

"Oh COME ON Namine! Dont tell me you dont like it. Dont tell me you dont absolutely adore him!"

*Namine*

"I dont absolutely adore him!" Thats it she is really starting to get on my nerves.

"Oh yea?! Then how do you feel about him?! Hmmm!?"

"YOU WANNA KNOW HOW I FEEL. FINE. HE'S CHARMING AND DOWN TO EARTH. HE UNDERSTANDS ME IN A WAY NO ONE ELSE CAN, NOT EVEN YOU. HE ALSO AGREES WITH ME THAT YOU AND SORA ARE ANNOYING AS HELL BUT WE BOTH CAN SEE YOU TOGETHER FOREVER. WHEN HE SMILES I MELT. I FEEL LIKE I DONT DESERVE HIM. HE CARES SO MUCH ABOUT ME. WHEN I LOOK INTO HIS EYES I SEE THE OCEAN, BIG, BLUE. WITHOUT A CARE IN THE WORLD. FREE. WHEN HE HOLDS ME HAND MY SKIN TINGLES. I SHIVER. AND WHEN WE HUG I FEEL CONTENT. LIKE THERES NO DANGER OR HATE IN THE WORLD. AND WHEN HE KISSES ME ITS AMAZING. ITS JUST US. THE WORLD STOPS. NO YOU. NO SORA. JUST ME AND ROXAS. I CAN TASTE THE SEA SALT ICE CREAM JUST BY SITTING NEAR HIM. HE ALWAYS SMELLS OF MINT AND SOAP. HE'S SERIOUS BUT HAPPY. TEASES ME UP TO A POINT WHERE I JUST CANT STAND IT AND I FALL INTO HIS ARMS. SO THERE. SAY I ABSOLUTELY ADORE HIM. SAY I LIKE HIM LIKE HIM LIKE HIM. HELL SAY I LOVE HIM. IM NOT STOPPING YOU!"

I exploded. Yeah. I guess you could say im fed up with Kairi and her dumb ass questions. But it was bound to happen sooner and later. God love Sora.

I flung my body onto Kairis bed, digging my face into the blanket.

"eh uh ow?" I couldnt talk against the comforter. But i didnt care. I just stayed like that, i could feel Kairis eyes on me.

Her hand started rubbing my back.

"Sorry i harassed you with the questions Namine."

"eh oay." I sighed.

Just then Kairis mom came bursting in, although i stayed put.

"NAMINE HAS A BOYFRIEND! Oh honey!" She came over, sat me up right, and hugged me till i couldnt breath.

"What's his name? Is he cute? Where does he live? Have you gone on a date? Have you kissed him yet?!" She tackled me with questions.

"Mom its Sora's brother Roxas. You know, they just moved here." Kairi explained. I smiled.

"OHHH boy! He is a cutie isnt he! Awww i bet you two look so cute together! We just have to have them over for dinner. Tonight! Tell them today! Im going food shopping!" She stood up, hugged me, and walked to the door. But before she left she crossed her hands as if about to pray and looked up at the ceiling.

"See i told you she'd date someone you approve of." And walked away, beaming.

I laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Kairi asked confused.

I just crossed my hands, looked up at the ceiling and said, "You thought i'd date someone you didnt approve of? Gee thanks Mom. I wish you could meet him. I bet you'd fall head over heels for him. I sure have. Love you. Tell dad i say hi." I lowered my head, tears running down my cheeks.

Kairi pulled me in for a hug. No more questions asked.

Eventually her phone rang, pulling me out of my depression. I stood up and she went to answer it. Rubbing my eyes i started wakling out of the room.

"Hey Sora. Yea we're almost ready. Kay talk to you later." She hung up.

"Hey Namine, you sure your okay?" She asked before i left the room.

"Yea. I'll be fine, im sure." I nodded me head.

I ran to my room, closing the door behind me. Picked out a pair of black skinny jeans (i have to admit for skinny jeans this particular pair was exetremely comfortable) and a white tank top, plus my normal pair of white flip flops. I suddenly didnt feel so good. My head was spinning, it felt like a hundred pounds. I did the first thing that came to mind. I ran to my window. Feeling the warm breeze on my face instantly helped. I leaned my elbows on the windowsill and closed my eyes.

*R to the O to the X to the IEEE...yes thats right im a cheerleader. Not really. I lied.*

I got out of the shower and walked to my room. I threw on a pair of black jeans, looking out my window. Namine leaning on her windowsill, though she was probably awake. Slowly and quietly i opened my window, climbing across the tree as quiet as possible. I sat down on the branch closest to her window. Leaning forward, i could almost feel her nose touch mine.

"So, lemme get this straight. You'd rather sleep all day then spend it with me?" I said softly. Her eyes fluttered open. She chuckled.

"Why hello there mister. Didnt expect to see you here." She said with a smile. I leaned in and kissed her. I couldnt help myself. She was just too darn cute.

"Get ready." I said tapping her nose before walking back to my window. "Oh and no more sleeping during the day. You'll have plenty of time to do that when your dead." I said shutting my window.

*Namine*

I sighed, walking to the bathroom. Contemplating on what just happened. Because you now see, thats why i simply "adore him".

*********************************************************************************************************************

**Heh, yea hi. GoogleChrome? Bad invention...**


	11. That is Why I Absolutely Adore Her

**I cant believe its chapter 11 already. This is going by way too fast. Pretty soon it'll be over! What will i do?!!! D: **

**ANYWAY. For halloween i was Luna Lovegood. Haahaha sorry i forgot to mention it last time..**

**My friend was Kairi, except since it was raining her red hair dye started running so she looked bloody. Poor Kashi :( **

**On with chapter 111111111!!!!!!! I mean 11 :D**

* * *

I stepped out of the shower and rapped myself in my favorite white fluffy towel. I walked over to the mirror, wiping a circle out of the steamy center so i could see myself clearly. My eyes were red and glassy and the cheeks were puffy, the effects of crying.

After rubbing my face with cream and brushing my teeth i slipped my clothes on. Touching my cheeks lightly with my fingers i sighed, giving up on trying to look like i havent been crying. I walked to my room to get my phone. Kairi was sitting at my desk playing some game on the computer.

"Hey Kai ready to go?"

"Yeaup." She shut the computer and stood up. "Oh Namine.." She said looking at me and laughing. I touched my cheeks again, laughing.

"Not my fault!"

"It kinda is. Over emotional." She teased as we walked out of the house. Sora and Roxas were already waiting for us.

*Roxas*

Namine and Kairi were walking over to us.

"Hey guys! Ready to go?" Sora said.

"Yeaup lets hurry up and catch the train." Kairi said. They walked ahead of me and Namine, starting their own little conversation. I looked at Namine, smiling. That smile instantly turning into a frown. I brought my hand up to her face, lightly stroking her cheek with my thumb.

"Why were you crying?"

"What? I wasnt crying." She was crying AND she was a bad lier.

"Dont lie to me Namine. Whats wrong?" She sighed, looking at the floor.

"It was nothing, really." I let it go. She'd tell me when she'd tell me.

"So. Excited to go rock climbing today?" I sighed changing the subject.

"HAH. Yea right." She let out a fake laugh.

"I dont know where Sora comes up with this stuff."

"It outta be fun. It better be fun. For the sake of Sora's life."

"At least we dont have to worry about Seifer today."

"Whys that?"

"Apparently he's in jail for the week or something."

"Well where'd ya here that? Seifer is never in jail. They never catch him red handed. Once in a blue moon they have their evidence but..rarely." Her eyebrow scrunched.

"Hayner saw him being cuffed over at station heights. Said he was breaking into the building." I wonder what he was breaking in for.

"Hmm." She said, a small smile creeping up on her face.

"You know why he broke in?"

She laughed. "No! Im happy he got caught. Serves him right."

We got to the station, Kairi bought the tickets. We were the only ones of the train this hour, which was strange, but whatever. Once it started moving Sora jumped up on the racks on the ceiling and climbed back and forth. Kairi took up the whole row of seats lying down, dozing off. Namine went to sit in the seat across from mine. Frowning i shook my head and grabbed her hand, twirling her back around and sitting her in the seat next to me.

"What?" She laughed.

"Fine guess you dont want to sit next to your boyfriend." I threw my hands in the air. Out of the corner of my eye i could see the lightest blush appear on her cheeks. She stared at me in awe.

*Namine*

B-b..b-b-b-b-..b-boyfriend?!

Boyfriend?

Wha-what?

I mean....its not like we arent dating. But, to put a label on it. Straight forward like that. It felt...different. Almost..nice.

"Ah- of course...i do.." I said, blushing madly. I sat down in the chair, but Roxas pulled me onto his lap. Leaning his head, he closed the space between our lips.

"Awwww get a roomm!!!" Kairi complained. Her and Sora started making gagging noises.

"Good now you know how it feels." Roxas laughed against my lips. I pulled away, nuzzling my head into his neck. I fell asleep to his steady heartbeat.

*Roxaaaaaaaaaaaas...i need to sleep yah know?*

"She fell asleep?" Sora asked, getting up off the floor. I stopped laughing and looked down. Sora falling from the ceiling suddenly didnt seem that funny anymore. Namine was asleep in my lap.

"Oooof course she did. Do you know Namine? Sit her anywhere and i can almost guarentee you she will fall asleep." Kairi stated.

"Hi. Yeah i can hear you." Namine said. She didnt move, didnt open her eyes. Everyone laughed.

"What?!" She sat straight up.

"Nothing nothing go back to sleep." I answered.

"Well i cant now. Are we almost there?" She said bouncing up and stretching her arms.

"Yea like 5 minutes probably." Sora said standing up and crossing his arms. Namine started jogging in place and throwing fake punches to the air. Determination on her face.

"What are you doing?" I laughed amused by her behavior.

"I dunno, getting pumped?" She began shaking her hands and jumping around in circles.

"Getting pumped by jumping around in circles? Getting pumped for what exactly?" I teased.

"Just trying to wake up silly." Still jumping in circles. Sora mimicked her, now jumping around in his own circles.

"Lighten up bro!" Sora laughed.

"You are the two craziest people i have ever met...besides Kairi." I laughed. They put on their biggest grins. Kairi was up at the sound of her name.

"Wha-what?" She held her head.

"See im not the only one who sleeps alot mister." Namine said, still jumping in her circle. I walked over to her, Sora went to chat with Kairi.

*****Have you ever thought how weird the word chat is...really...chat chat chat chat. You know its french for cat. Just putting it out there :D okay on with the longest train ride in the history of the world*****

"Arent you dizzy?"

"Nope not even a little bit." I stopped her, putting my hands on her shoulders. She looked puzzled. I then kissed her. All confusion gone. She melted into me. Just then a loud ding came from the speaker. We were at the station. Namine, scared by the noise, jumped backwards. Luckily i caught her before she hit the floor. Heh. Hate to admit it but, how Edward Cullen-ie of me. God. I shuddered at the memory of Axel and Demyx dragging me to see that movie. I think i left part of my soul in that movie thearter. Emo, yea but GOSH i hate that movie. Vampires?! Warewolves?! Why cant we all just be human?! EQUAL! And dont even get me started on Bella. She wasnt even that pretty. And why is she pale if shes from one of the sunniest and hottest places ever?! AGH. Lets not think about it anymore.

"Scared by the bell?! Come on you two!" Kairi shouted.

When we got to the mall it wasnt even that crowded. In fact it was practically empty. Kairi was in her kingdom. Throwing jewlery, hats, jeans, shoes, etc. The cashiers all gave her that "get out of here and never come back" look as they handed her the bags

"Sora look ooo how pretty!" Kairi squealed. We were now in a jewlery store. I was aimlessly staring at the pictures, absolutly not caring about anything. Namine was running her fingers along the glass cases.

*Sora*

"Beautiful. And hopefully one day you can wear it for real." I said, placing my hand lightly on hers. She beamed.

"Okay better take it off before i get attatched." She said. I helped her remove the diamond.

"Can we please LEAVE. All i want is some ice cream!" Roxas whined.

"Come on Roxas lets go. Meet you guys-?" Namine started.

"Downstairs in the gym, thats where the rock climbing wall is. 1 hour." I interrupted. They left. Me and Kairi went to the next store. Heh. Yay. More bags for ME to carry.

*Namine*

"I think the ice creams over there somewhere." Roxas decided. We walked over to the stand. Conviniently there was no one in line.

"How may i how may i help you today Roxas?" A sly voice asked, the mans back turned to us.

"Two sea salt- hey wait. Roxas? How'd you know my name?" The man turned around. Revealing a tall, red head. His hair slicked back but spikes still showing. His green eyes electrified me. He was dressed in all black.

"Axel!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Hey buddy how goes it?!" Axel asked patting Roxas on the back.

"What are you doing here?!" Roxas asked, stunned.

"What? A guy cant visit his friend?"

"No im just shocked to see you thats all. So how have you been? Is Demyx and everyone good? Did he find the drum sticks yet?"

"Good. Yes theyre good. And no he claims that "the mouse took them to get revenge." He added airquotes.

"Mouse? Thats so like him."

"Whos your friend?" Axel was looking past Roxas's shoulder. I didnt realize i'd been standing behind him this whole time. I stepped forward.

"Sorry. Im Namine." I said waving.

"Well im Axel." He stuck his hand out, i shook it. He seemed tough but surprisingly he had a very loose grip. "So YOUR the famous Namine we've been hearing all about!"

I snickered looking at Roxas. I dont doubt that i saw the slightest blush appear on his face.

"So," Axel leaned his head forward, hands on hips. "He's a good boyfriend? Or do i need to knock some sense into the blockhead?"

I laughed. Roxas intertwined his fingers with mine, raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldnt call him a blockhead."

"What would you call him then?"

"Roxas." Axel let out a big laugh. Although, i didnt see what was so funny.

"Our ice creams?" Roxas asked.

"OH right sorry i forgot! Here on the house!" Axel handed us our ice creams. "Well i got to get back before it gets dark out so ill talk to you later! Nice meeting you Nams!" He ran off.

*Roxas*

"Thats so like him." I chuckled.

"He's nice!"

"Yeaa...hes a good guy. Off to rock climbing then?"

"Guess so." Name frowned which made me laugh even more.

"OH! I forgot to tell you! You and your family are invited over for dinner tonight!" I could practically see the light bulb turn on over her head.

"Sounds nice. Lets hurry up or Sora will eat us." We jogged over, throwing our popsicle sticks in the fake potted plants along the way.

Once we got there Sora and Kairi were already climbing. More like racing. Theyre so competative. Although Kairi was far ahead.

Namine's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Thats...high."

"Yea well it's a rock climbing wall?"

"I think i'll just sit down here on the ground..safe." She sat down slowly, paler than usual.

"You sure? I wouldnt let you fall. Promise."

"No no. You go. I like the ground.." She gave me her best fake smile. Whatever. I ran over to the tables where the suits where, though i wanted to try climbing without one. Rubbing the chalk on my hands, i put on my helmet and jumped on the wall. Kairi passed me on her way down and Sora was just about at the top. Believe it or not but i made it to the ground before he did.

"Good job guys." Namine said walking over, breaking me away from rubbing it in Sora's face. He was clearly not a happy camper.

"Lets head home." I offered. On the train we were the only ones on board again.

"What time should we head over to your house?" I asked leaning my head against Namine's hair. Sora was doing push up's and Kairi was looking through what she bought today.

"Hmm i dunno. I'll call you later." She sighed. I knew in a few minutes she would fall asleep in my arms yet again. I had no problem with that. In fact, i enjoyed it. The sound of her light breathing. Her in-coherent mumbling. The feelng of her soft skin against my fingertips. The tingling feeling i got when i felt her cool breath on my skin. The way she played with the zipper on my jacket and twirled her fingers through my hair. The way she giggled and blushed. When she acted brave like she could eat you. She understood me. She understood what i've gone through. We had everything in common and nothing at the same time.

And you see.. This is why i absolutely adore her.

* * *

**.gosh. LOVE the end of this chapter! And sorry i havent updated in a while. Havent been in the chi of my typing method lately. ya know?**

**No of course you dont. But thats okay :D CAUSE GUESS WHATT?!?!?!?!?!??!%#$&$&%*$#*#($^*!#%&_^*! **

**MY BROTHER IS COMING HOME FROM COLLEGE THIS WEEK!!!! :DD AHHH SO EXCITED!**

**I hate this only childhood. Not for me. No.**

**Anyways. As always. Review. Read...yah. ---/--(())**


	12. I Would'nt Have Believed

**Hey guys sorry its been a while. Usual excuse...laziness and school D: ANYWHO ive been thinking. And i think WE ALL know that cant lead to anything good. Not my point...but anyway...time to get serious.**

**I think this is my first and last story on this website. Im REALLY sorry but i need to set my priorities straight. What i mean is...right now my family, friends, and school is definetly more important than typing stories.**

**Please dont take this the wrong way. I LOVE YOU ALL. And again im really sorry this was a big desicion...but hey its not set in stone yet. I can change my mind! So dont go cry! Whoever you are! I might just be in a bad mood and liek change my mind and write 2000000 more stories! YA NEVER KNOW!**

**Okay on with chapter 12. FYI yea in the last chapter we saw Roxas: the twilight hater :D and HEY what can i say im Team Harry all the way!**

* * *

"Namine honey can i have a word with you?" Kairi's mom asked as i walked into the house. I looked at Kairi who just shrugged and ran upstairs, probably to pick out our outfits for later. I followed "Mom" into the dining room.

"What do you think? I like this color red against the turqouise walls." She opened the door to the dining room, showing me the newly set table. Red plates and napkins all in perfect order.

"Yea it looks good. Why do you need my opinion?" I admit it was bratty but all i wanted to do right now was take a nap. Roxas wouldnt approve. I mentally laughed.

"Cause your such an artist!" She laughed, "So. Have you been thinking about college?"

"Mmm kinda. I sent out an application to NYU. Thats really the only place i want to go but i'll send out a few more to the art college on Destiny Islands."

"Your mom and dad had money stowed away they trusted us with just in case anything happened to them. You know. Obviously they knew we would take care of you. But we've been adding a little to it every month and its been adding up."

"Awww you didnt have to. I could of gotten a job somewhere and made the money myself!"

"No its okay cause we combined your's and Kairi's money together. Just to make it simpler."

"Thank you Tifa" I crushed her in a hug.

"Oh Namine dont worry about it!" She bellowed, "You know your like a daughter to me. And WHATS my name?" She teased.

"MOM!" I sang. "Thank you again." She kissed my forehead and i ran back upstairs. Gotta love her.

I ran up to Kairi's room. She was already dressed in a long blue summer dress.

"What was that about?" She asked putting eyeshadow on.

"Nothing your mom just wanted to ask me how i was on the whole college deal. What am i wearing?" Kinda hoping it wasnt a long dress. They looked horrible on me.

"I just picked out a dress i bought today. It's on your bed." She wasnt really paying attention. Doing her make-up and all, then her cell phone rang and she started talking to Yuffie, completely ignoring me.

Whatever. I jogged to my room. Locking the door behind me just incase somebody decided to barge in while i was changing. Kairi had picked out a short, mint colored dress. It kinda poofed out at the bottom, but no alot like a tu-tu. It had a white bow around the waist and thick spaghetti straps.

I slowly took off my pants and slipped the dress on halfway, looking at myself in the mirror on the other side of my room. I pulled my top off, throwing it into my closet. I wasnt that big a neat freak anymore.

*RoXas. Ohhhhh its SORA with an X in it...sneaky Kingdom hearts....sneakyy...*

I fixed my white button up shirt in the mirror, buttoning it up all the way, then laughing at myself as i choked at the collar. I stared at myself, mentally having a very intense conversation.

Be nice tonight.

Im always nice.

Be EXTRA nice.

Of course.

Wouldnt want to dis-respect your girlfriends parents.

...girlfriend.

SNAP OUT OF IT BOY. YOUR A MAN.

S-sorry..

Kairi would slap you right now.

Kairi is Kairi.

Namine hangs out with Kairi alot.

Well duh theyre sisters. cough dummy cough.

What if Namine turns out to be like Kairi?

I know Namine. Shes not Kairi.

Are you sure?

You just said shes my girlfriend and now your questioning wether i know her or not?

Touche.

Whats you point?

You love her. No matter how "Kairi" she is.

Love is a strong word.

Admit it.

I like Namine.

YOU KISS HER ALL THE TIME. SHES YOUR GIRLFRIEND. JUST SAY YOU LOVE HER.

Bossy..

Say. IT.

Havent we gone over this?

SAY IT.

I LOVE HER.

....

Happy?

Yes very.

If you knew i loved her then why did you want me to say it?

I just wanted to hear myself say it.

Reflection wins? I think so. As i stared at myself in the mirror, the room began to spin. I got the worst headache probably of my life, and i felt my temperature rise. I ran to the winow, opening it like it was my job.

"Oh god..." I breathed taking in the fresh air. I hung my head and closed my eyes. Content as the wind blew, as the birds chirped. Starting to feel better, i looked up to see a girl in the window across the way changing. She had on only a braw, a dress covering her lower body. So she wasnt really naked. Just not really wearing clothes.

The girl...i think...Namine. Namine. Namine? I was staring at Namine getting changed. Blushing madly, i looked away. Embaressed. Though she didnt see me looking. She was staring across the room, play with the bow on her dress. Finally i looked up, she had pulled her dress up all the way now. I let out the biggest breath ever. God was i holding it in that long?

"Roxas! Time to head over!" Sora screamed. I shut my window, running out of my room.

"Yo. Ready to go?" Sora asked waiting by my door.

"Yu-yup. Is mom coming?"

"Mom still isnt home from her business trip yet." He gave me a questioning look. "You okay? You seem off."

"No no im fine. Just a headache that's all." I shook my head.

"You and headaches are like glue." He teased.

"Tell me about it. I cant believe im still getting them from when i was 3!"

"Lets go. Maybe seeing Namine will make you feel better." He laughed. I fake laughed. He had no idea why this comment meant like nothing. I did.

*Namine****

I fixed my hair in the mirror. Deciding on no makeup, i ran over to Kairis room. Just as i opened her door the doorbell rang. Coincidence much? I think so.

"I GOT IT!" She screamed. Bolting past me and down the steps, almost knocking me over in the process.

I chuckled quietly to myself and made my way to the staircase.

"Hey guys come on in!" I heard Kairi let them inside, deciding to wait up at the stairs for a little while. I stood behind the bend in the railing so i could look down into the hallway.

"Roxas! Sora! My have you grown!" I saw "Mom" walk in. Throwing her arms in the air. She hugged each one of them. "Dad" came in too. Shaking hands with each of them.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Swan." Sora smiled, "Mr. Swan, havent seen you in a while. How's everything?"

"Everything's good. Work. You know. Well...you dont know your only 18...Anyway! Have you been keeping up with baseball lately? Still a Yankee right?"

"Of course sir!" Sora was practically jumping out of his skin. I need to remember this hiding place.

"Please call me Tifa!" Mom exclaimed. "And of course call "Mr. Swan"," deepening her voice at his name, "Cloud!" They laughed.

"Cloud. Tifa." Sora smiled and went to stand next to Kairi.

"What about you Roxas? You like sports?" Dad asked.

"Mmm not really. Im more of an artsy kinda of guy. I like my music." Roxas explained. Dad laughed patting him on the back.

"Ooo! Artsy just like Namine! Speaking of which where is she? Namine!" Mom called. Hiding over...for now. I jogged down the stairs as if i wasnt just standing at the top listening in.

*Sora with an X in it....Roxas...if you didnt get that imma little sad.*

Namine came skipping down the steps. Her dress swaying as she moved. Her hair flying. She really was beautiful.

"Straighten up son." Cloud whispered, elbowing me. He smiled. I heard Kairi and Sora snicker. I "straightened up" as he said to.

Namine skidded to a stop next to Tifa. I looked down, noticing she didnt have any shoes on, mentally laughing that she would pull something like that.

"Sorry i was trying to tighten this bow." She was fiddling with the white ribbon, tightening it around her waist. I looked up at her, at the same time she looked at my through her eyelashes, smiling. I smiled.

*Namineeeeeeeeeee*

We stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"Well...say hello Namine." Mom urged. I shook my head laughing.

"NO Mom. You see, Namine and Roxas have theyre own way of communicating. They just stand there and stare at eachother without saying a word. It's like theyre way of talking. "Secretly". I bet they've said more than hello by now. Right Sora?" Kairi smiled.

"Right. And they kiss secretly too." He teased. I blushed madly.

"I'd LOVE to see you two kiss! Aww Roxas kiss her!" Mom yelped. Oh. No. She was like a teenage girl.

"Uhhhh....." Roxas stood there, dumbfounded.

"NOPE! Because you see, i get to play Cloud AND Mateo tonight. And i know he wouldnt want to see his daughter kiss a boy until the wedding. So NOPE sorry kids!" Dad interrupted Roxas's silence, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder as we went to the dining room.

"You see? I wont let you kiss some yucky boy and get cooties. Im here for ya kid. Anything you need! Im here!" He informed.

"Thank you Cloud." I laughed.

"Dad." He ruffled my hair.

"Dad." I smiled. He turned around, holding my arm out to Roxas.

"Here you can have her back." He placed Roxas's hand on top of mine. I blushed. This kinda felt like he was approving of our relationship. It meant alot...to me anyway.

"Cloud come help me with dinner!!" Mom yelled from the kitchen.

"You see Roxas...when you're married, you dont mind helping with dinner. It's an act of love." He walked away, singing to no on in particular.

I looked back a Roxas realizing his hand was still on top of mine.

"Uhh.." I looked down, blushing.

"Let's go." He smiled, winding his fingers through mine. We walked into the dining room.

*R! O! LETS GO! xas....hehe. :D :p*

Cloud put Namine's hand on top of mine. Headache gone. Dizziness gone.

Everything fell into place. I saw the future. Of course the future is never definite. It can change. But i saw Namine and I..happy...content. The way its supposed to be. The way i want it to be.

"You see Roxas...when you're married, you dont mind helping with dinner. It's an act of love." Cloud walked away to help Tifa.

A few weeks ago i would of thought what he said was sappy. Like something you get out of a romance novel. Something you would say if you were in love. But Cloud is in love with Tifa. Still. After years and years of being together. He still feels the same as he did when he first fell for her.

A few weeks ago i wouldnt have believed you if you said that was love.

* * *

**BEST. CHAPTER. WRITTEN. SO. FAR.**

**Agree? Good :)**

**Okay. I have a mission for all you readers out there. Here it is:**

**Dear NSARWRTSF (Ninja Super Awesome Readers Who Read This Story Forever),**

**I have a mission for you. It doesnt matter if your a hater. Or if you love this story. Or if you think i should change something about it.**

**The mission i have for you today is...REVIEW.**

**R stands for: Read the story.**

**E stands for: Enter ANY thoughts you have on the story in your review.**

**V stands for: Verifying your review so that you have put everything you wanted to say in it.**

**I stands for: Intimidate me. I want to hear ALLL your thoughts!**

**E stands for: Everything is accepted!**

**W is for: Wumbo! ***if you dont watch spongebob that means large*** MAKE YOUR REVIEWS BIG! Or small...i dont care :D**

** Sincerely,**

** Your NSARWRTSF Consultant :D **


	13. Best Dad Ever

**SPECIAL CHAAPTER! If you dont know WHY..i shall tell you. Chapter 13!!! 13?! Roxas?! YES!**

**Excuse my moment of girly obsession. I'd like to thank those of you who've reviewed. My heart goes out to you! **

**RavenFollower13 : okay. I love you :) you just babble on and on and on and on i LOVE IT! what you said about Seifer...your onto me my dear ;) we'll just see what happens.**

**Demon4life2008 : Thank you for the encouragement! When you said that i was literally smiling all day thank you again!**

**My story wont be ending anytime soon. Just thought i'd give you the heads up.**

* * *

Dinner was very good. I admit Mom is a good cook. Dad...thats another story.

"Geeze Sora. You sure can eat. Like always." Dad commented. Sora meerly nodded, his mouth full of food.

"It's good right?! Everyone in this house has never really had a homecooked meal like this. Bunch a junkies." Mom teased.

"Ti-Mom! Your such a great cook! I love your meals, you should make them more often!" I exclaimed. Just then Dad coughed and fell over in his chair, falling to floor.

"NOOOOOO!!! PLEASE NO!" He screamed. Everyone laughed, even Sora..well tried to.

". Very funny Cloud. Namine is the only sane one in this house besides me of course." Mom teased.

It went quiet as we went back to eating. I was playing with the peas on my plate, making them spell out "Hello".

"Namine didnt Mom teach you not to play with your food missy?" Kairi scolded. I threw a pea at her. Roxas sitting next to me chuckled, trying hard not to hold back laughs.

"You think it's so funny Roxas?!" Kairi picked up a potato and threw it straight at his head, but he moved his head just in the nic of time. The potato went fly at full speed, crashing through the window.

"Nice throw Kairi!" Dad squeaked so proud of his daughters talents.

The rest of dinner was filled with laughter. When we all got up, Dad and Sora went to watch the baseball game in the living room.

**Yes the red head we havent heard from in forever**

Roxas and Namine followed us into the kitchen, of course not talking. I could practically feel their silent humorous remarks on the back of my head, ohh but i'd get them back.

I helped Mom dry the dishes, she washed. Namine and Roxas were setting up for dessert.

"They're perfect for eachother. They have such chemistry." I said quietly, but they obviously couldnt hear me since the water was running in the faucet. Looking over my shoulder, i saw the two laughing, Namine smeared wipped cream on Roxas's face.

"They remind me of Cloud and I. Oooo i wish they would just kiss!" Mom yelped.

"Shhh. Trust me they kiss all the time, theyre probably just embarressed. Buuttt i can make it happen tonight."I said.

"What do you want." What can i say my mom knows me!

"Let me go to Destiny Islands this weekend with Sora."

"No. Not After the Seifer thing."

"Mom are you kidding Seifer wont come near us and besides i'll be with Sora he promised you he will protect me! Seifer isnt in town this week anyway i heard he had to visit some crazy people hospital far away." That was a lie but whatever. I know Seifer wouldnt touch me or Sora, i hate to say it but he just happens to hate Roxas...alot.

"Well alright..If Sora says you guys will be safe i approve. You can go." She sighed.

"Now Roxas and Namine..." I hatched an idea.."Mom go along with this okay." She nodded.

**Namineeeeeeeeee..*

"Ouch!" Kairi yelped, jumping back from the sink.

"What is it?" Roxas asked cutting apart peices of the lemon roll.

"I burned my hand on the hot water!" Is that even possible..? "Namine can you go upstairs and get me a bandaid?"

"Uhhhh sure?" What was she doing..? Did she really need a bandaid for getting burnded by water...? ...no comment.

I ran upstairs fumbling with the box of bandaids.

*Roxas*

"Hey Roxas come help me clear the dining room!" Tifa chirped. I followed her down the hall into the open, high ceiling room.

"Here take these into the kitchen." She started handing me various plates and silverware, stacking them one on top of another. It was a balancing act trying to keep everything steady. I saw Namine pass by playing with a bandaid. I smiled at her but she didnt notice me.

*Namine*

"Here Kai." She was tapping her foot impatiently, i rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, here you finish washing these dishes." she waltzed out of the kitchen towards the bathroom.

Sighing, i turned to the sink and starting washing. I heard the sound of plates clattering together, the jingling of forks and knives, and Roxas's hurried footsteps back into the kitchen. He dumped all the dishes into the sink and then "whooed" thankful he didnt break any of it.

"Gee thanks more for me to wash." I teased.

"You wash i'll dry." I threw him the towl and we began scrubbing pots and dishes. He started singing, making me laugh.

"You know i've never heard you sing." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Consider yourself lucky." I chuckled. He didnt want to know how tone-deaf i was. Or seemed to me at least.

*Kairi*

"Theyre not doing anything! Kairi you said they would kiss!!" Mom whispered harshly.

"Shhh and trust me they will just watch!" We were standing on either sides of the doorway, peeking our heads through.

"Hey Kairi what are yo-" Sora waltzed in. I pulled him down by the collar of his shirt.

"Shh!" I pointed at Roxas and Namine.

"Oh i get it sorry sorry." He locked his lips.

*Roxas*

"You dont want to hear me sing." She stated. Im sure she wasnt bad though, she just wanted me to think that..

"Just sing for me..please. What's it gonna take?" I whined. Jeeze..hanging out with Kairi much? Or maybe its Sora...?

"Nothing cause your never gonna hear me sing Roxas." She ended that conversation. But i wasnt done talking. I turned the faucet off, causing her to look at me quiestionably. We looked into eachothers eyes, then so slowly, we leaned forward, i moved my lips against hers. She dropped the sponge to the floor as i moved my hand to her cheek. Both her arms wound around my neck, i put my other hand on her waist.

"What was that banging..?" Cloud entered the kitchen but before we could move an inch he racted.

"What did i say boy????" He made the word "boy" longer as he spoke. Just then Kairi, Sora, and Tifa walked in behind him. Tifa practically beaming just like Kairi and Sora just looked bored. Namine had already pulled away but now she unwound her arms, embarressed. She turned to face everyone, practically hanging her head.

"Told you my plan would work!" Kairi crossed her arms in triumph plopping down on the countertop.

"Awwww Namine!" Tifa ran in, squeezing Namine in a collaslle bear hug. I laughed at Namines embarresment. The pink on her cheeks was easily turning into a deep scarlet. I admit i was a little pink too. Namine is the only girl i've ever kissed. And then her "parents" just waltzed in on us kissing..kinda akward..

Cloud walked over to me. "Gotta hand it to ya boy. You sure picked a good one. And shes cute too!" He patted me on the back. I laughed which caused Namine's face to go completely fire truck red.

"Oh Cloud your hilareous." Tifa said sarcastically.

After dessert and more teasing, Sora and I headed home.

"You boys can stay over since your mother is out of town! Your more then welcome!" Tifa chirped. She really was Kairis mother...sent shivers down my spine.

"Well Sora can stay over seeing that he has the ability to keep his hands off my daughter for about 2 seconds or more!" Cloud laughed.

"Haha very funny." Namine said dryly, she smiled at me.

"2 seconds?!" I sighed, realizing my arm was around Namine's waist as we headed to the door. "Nevermind.."

Everyone laughed...but i didnt really see what was so funny. After many hugs goodbye we finally left, i couldnt wait to get some sleep.

"That was fun! Cloud is like the best Dad ever!" Sora beamed from happiness.

"Yea..best Dad ever.." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said yea hes cool." Quick cover. Images of childhood, Dad teaching me and Sora baseball, Dad teaching me and Sora how to play instruments..flashed through my mind. Sighing i walked upstairs, threw my clothes off and jumped into bed. Sitting on my desk was Namine. The perfect doll. The angel with white wings. I stared into her blue eyes. Of course she stared right back, at least i hoped she would. She wasnt the real Namine. Only the doll...though i kinda wish that wasnt so.

* * *

**Yes...i finished it. Well the chapter. Not the story...no no no no no that wont end for a while.**

**I kinda just imaged Roxas with his hair slicked back...*shivers* ouuuuuuuhhh...no.**

**Well kinda review...like i said to in the last chapter. I would absolutely love that. :D Please**


	14. This Is Different

**Cha cha cha hey its been a while. Yea sorry about that, anyway im not gonna say much. I just wanna thank my readers and reviewers as usual. You guys are the fruit to my salad...the cheese to my macaroni...the ham to my burger...you know :D.**

* * *

I sat at the kitchen table playing with the flowers in the vase. Kairi and Sora were at Destiny Island for the weekend, Mom and Dad were both working 24 hour shifts, and of course i have nothing to do.

Thank god my phone rang. I sprinted across the kitchen, slid across the floor, and jumped for my phone.

"He-hello?" i huffed.

"Namine what were you doing?" Roxas laughed from the other line.

"I was bored and the phone rang so i got excited! But since its only you..." I teased.

"Gee thanks and i was gonna ask to hang out with you today."

"Im just kidding silly."

"I'll be over in a little bit."

"See ya" I hung up. Finally i had something to do today. Now i just needed something to do for the time being. Looking around the house, i realized no one had ever opened up the big brown grand piano in the living room. I sat down on the bench and opened up the piano, revealing the black and white keys.

Although i never played before, it wasnt that hard. I think i might of taken lessons a while back when my mom and dad were still around. I played this beautiful french piece that was in one of the books. It really was magical i must say.

"Hello?" Roxas called as he entered the house.

"Im in here!" I shouted. Paying more attention to the music, i heard him throw his jacket on the bench in the hallway. He entered the room, walking over to the piano.

"I didnt know you could play piano." He stated, looking over my shoulder at the notes in the book.

"To be honest, neither did i." I chuckled. I could feel his hands on my neck as he began to play with my hair, pulling it up so he could slowly kiss my neck. I smiled and stopped playing.

"I cant play with you doing that." I said. He smiled as he continued to kiss me.

"Then i guess you cant play." His lips tingled my skin as they moved to my jaw line. He turned my body around so i was facing him, and he continued to kiss me.

"Is this what you want to do all day?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"All day everyday." He teased. I tugged on the hair in the back of his head. He resumed kissing me, this time my nose, my cheeks, my ears, my forehead, even my eyelids. Finally, i kissed him hard on the lips. Pressing my body against his, he lifted me off the bench, i wrapped my legs around his waist. Our breathing became harder as he pushed my back against the wall, kissing me harder, passionately. I ran my fingers through his hair rapidly.

He started walking backwards, i could tell he couldnt hold me up much longer. He sat down on the couch, holding me in his arms as he continued to kiss my neck. I started laughing uncontrollably. He stopped kissing me with a confused look on his face.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I continued laughing.

"Namine why are you laughing?" He started laughing.

"I just...i dont know why im laughing i just am!" We laughed for a little while. Then stared into each others eyes. We were silent..then he said..

"I love you." And i cried. Talk about mood change yea but, he said he loved me. Did i love him? Of course i did. I mean ive never loved anyone before. I mean i love Kairi and Sora and Mom and Dad but not like this. Not like this love.

"Whats wrong why are you crying? You dont love me back do you?" He wiped the tears away with his finger.

"NO no i love you too Roxas. I just...never have loved anyone like this before." I sighed.

"Oh." He smiled. Then looked confused, "Thats good right?"

"Hahaha yes Roxas thats a very good thing." I laughed. He smiled. We sat there in silence for a little while, just relaxing on the couch really.

"Well IM hungry, how about you?" Roxas blurted out randomly.

"Umm sure, but i cant cook..so.." It was true, i had the greenest thumb in the world but whatever i cooked either burned, caught on fire, melted, or just tasted, well...bad.

"Thats okay because i love to cook. What would you like?"

"Hmmm i dunno, breakfast? I mean, it is still too early for lunch." I played with a loose thread on his t-shirt. He looked at the clock, then shook his head.

"Cereal it is then!" He teased, picking me up off the couch and standing me up on the carpet. I followed him into the kitchen, sitting on the counter as he began to rummage through the fridge, drawers, and cabinets. He made the occasional comment about all the junk food or, and i quote, our 'poor silver-ware quality'...whatever that meant. I just nodded my head and 'mhmmed' when i thought necessary, to be honest i wasnt really paying attention. Watching Roxas whip through the kitchen, flipping the bread in the pan like he'd been doing it his whole life, flicking cinnamon every-which way with his bare fingers, tapping the wooden spoon on the pots like he was playing in his own private band, was very distracting indeed.

So, how could i not-not pay attention?....nevermind.

"Namine what was that?" Roxas asked, knocking me out of my train of thought.

"Wha-what?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Were you even paying attention to me? I think that was the doorbell ringing...and it's not my house so..you gonna get it?" He chuckled as i blushed.

"Uhh yea...right.." I walked out, shaking my head confused as to how i was so out of it. And, i mean seriously, who was at the door?! No one ever comes to this house... well except that mayor and his family who came for dinner that one night.. Oh and Kairi's family, they visit sometimes, all her cousins. Okay so besides that, nobody told me someone was coming... Maybe its a package or something.

I opened the door, there stood a tall man. Dark brown hair, stubble on his face. Grey slate eyes, kinda like mine but grey-er. He wore a light blue button down shirt, and tan jeans. He had one brown shoulder bag.

"Umm hello? Can i help you?" I asked, confused.

"Namine. Oh Namine! Of course you'd be here! The Swan residence isnt it?! Oh i cant believe its you! After all these years!" The man shouted, beaming with glee. I stood there, completely confused.

"Im sorry how-....wait.. are you?" Something in my head popped, and i knew i was right, but it couldnt be true. He was really there. Here. In front of me.

* * *

**Short chapter i know but i needed it short cause of the cliff hanger at the end. How about that?! Hmmm?!!!!! Oh yea i put some Namine Roxas fluff in there for one of my readers who asked. Oh and by the way...these random comments are so weird. LOVE THEM! :D**

**Again sorry it's been awhile. I broke my computer...the screen cracked. Something about oranges and dogs just dont go well together, and my computer was invovled...and..yea.**

**ANYWAY uhh i dunno..what else is new?  
**


	15. Let's Pack Later

**CHAPTER 15!!! WOOT!!!**

**I am realizing how long this story is going to end up being...and all i can say is, blah. Ehh wahh wahh wahh ehehehehe. Im so sad. Did this decade really have to end?! I feel like my life is ending! Am i the only one not happy with being done with 09? Or any other 0-sommethings for that matter?!!!**

**I mean think about it....what are you going to miss the most? I feel like everything is changing, nothing staying the same. Exactly my inspiration for the new title. Which btw...ya like? :D huh huh?! ahhaha anyway..**

**BESIDES THE TWIN TOWERS AND HALF THE CELEBS IN HOLLYWOOD DYING...it was a pretty good decade! Lady Gaga... Kanye totally dissed Taylor causing very entertaining arguments to standby and watch... the fashion world was noticed somewhat...jon and kate plus 8....ellen and porscha got married!!!!!....i mean how much better could you get?**

**So to wrap this up....R.I.P 2000-09. Hey 2010 i guess....we embrace you...kinda..ON WITH CHAPTER 15.**

************************************************************************************************************  
**

It couldn't be true... One minute, im happy, completely carefree with Roxas. Then he comes along...how is this possible?! As if life wasnt confusing enough...i mean, come on karma. Was i really that big a bitch to you? No. Karma's a bitch.

"Oh Namine, my darling i cant believe its you!" The man exclaimed.

"D-dad...?" No, it couldnt be. I could feel myself already starting to hold back tears.

"Yes. Namine. It's me, im alive. And im here, in front of you!" He shouted, his eyes watering with joy. I stood there, my jaw dropped. I tried to cover my mouth with my hand, but it was more like i was clutching my chin in my hands. The tears streamed down my face. It couldn't be true.. This isnt real, dont get your hopes up for some stupid prank.

"I..i survived the crash, no survivors but me. I had to swim to shore, find out where i was. Somehow get back to you with no money at all. And here i am. Im back." It had to be true. No one would joke like this, unless they wanted to go to hell.

"It really is you..." Everything hit me at once. It was like, i had been holding my breath for 11 years...and i finally took that big gulp of air. I was on the ground. Like i felt when i was with Roxas. But this time, my feet were cemented into the cool watery banks of the river, and the sound of the water rushing passed calmed me. The breeze passed through the trees, that ruffled sound my my spine shiver, i loved it. Of course, i wasnt really standing in a river. But i was in my happy place. Everything was okay, everything was okay.

That played in my head like a monotone, over and over again. The fact that everything was okay, was relaxing. So there we stood, speechless, crying like children, yet quiet, just soaking up the moment of pure joy. Thats what life is made up of isnt it? Joy?...it feels as though its true, its the rishest thing i have ever felt. The richest man alive has never felt joy...a joy like this. Therefore he is nor rich, nor poor. He can "buy" joy, but its not worth it. To buy pure joy is a waste, because pure joy comes at the randomest times. It comes when you need it most, or it comes when you dont need it at all. It comes when you have nothing to give, nothing to gain.

"Namine? Who's there?" Of course Roxas brought me back to sanity, as always, doesnt it seem?

"Umm Namine...care to explain why your crying? Who's this?" He asked wrapping an arm around my waist as he came up from behind.

"Roxas, this is my Dad. He...he survived the plane crash apparently, and he made it back." I choked back more tears, pretty speechless in my mind just by saying that.

"No shizit. I thought you said your Dad died." He wiped his face, his eyes widened. Who wouldnt be shocked?

"Well i didnt assume that he survived since we got the news that there were no survivors..." I teased, in all seriousness of course.

"And you are...?" Dad asked Roxas.

"Roxas...Roxas Kumori, sir. You..you uhh...co-piloted with my father?.." It was almost like he couldnt find the words to say.

"Ahh yes...your father was a very good man, very brave." Dad said looking Roxas up and down. We stood there in silence for a few seconds.

"Come inside Dad, Roxas will make us tea." I picked up his suitcase and shut the door behind us.

"Yea you never could cook, just like you Mother, rest her soul." He laughed.

"When did you find out? About Mom i mean.."

"Just 4 years ago, i ran into one of her old friends along my journey home, said she had just gone to the funeral. It's a shock to hear your wife died and had a funeral when you didnt even know she was dead. And i was so excited to see her.." He sat down at the table and i sat across from him, Roxas went to make the tea. Such a girl :).

I decided not to say anything else, we just sat there, pretty much reading each others minds.

"AHH god- damn it! Hot hot HOT! Ouch!" Roxas yelped from the stove. Dad looked over my shoulder to look at him, laughing.

"Sora's brother..?" He assumed rather than asked.

"Yes..How do you know Sora?"

"Well we were always close to Kairi and her family, the Swan family, and they were close with Roxas's family, so obviously we met once or twice. You kids all met once but it was when you were younger so that's why i doubt you remember." I had met Roxas before? Strange..

"So...you and Roxas..?" Dad asked. Obviously i blushed, madly, if you must know. Roxas laughed from across the kitchen as he brought over our tea and sat next to me. I hung my head, embarrassed.

"It's alright you can tell me, i'll be the "all hip cool dad who knows the lingo and whats up in 'da hood'"" He teased. I blushed even harder.

"Oh god...dont ever say that again...ever. Geeze your not even back 30 minutes your already embarrassing me.." Roxas AND Dad both laughed at my remark...what was so funny all of a sudden..?

After light conversation we were done with our tea, Roxas had forgotten about the breakfast and it burned, which resulted in multiple swears, which resulted in a fight, which resulted with him throwing out the food, and us ordering pizza. Fair enough, right? Sure..

*Roxas*

I brought the pizza into the kitchen and served Namine and her dad a slice...her dad. Weird..her dad. Ugh. Why was i so upset about it? I was actually happy Namine had someone she was actually related to, right?

"So Namine, our home is still ours, how's about we move back. Home, move back home, i mean. What'd ya say?" Her dad asked. I could feel just about every muscle in my body tighten, i frowned quickly but let it pass, i didnt want Namine to see. I didnt want her to move. I didnt want the room across the property from mine to turn into the plain old guest bedroom. I dont want to sit out on the tree all by myself.

"Oh of-of course Dad." She looked down while she said this. I was getting the feeling she didnt want to move.

"Great, well i'll head over there now and clean the place up, settle in, leave you time to pack, then come back and get you. Okay?" He said as he threw out his paper plate.

"S-sure." Namine still looked down.

"Okay kid, i'll see you in a little bit." And he left. I wait to hear the door shut and the car leave the driveway before i looked up. Namine was already looking at me, tears silently streaming down her cheeks.

"Ohh...Namine. Please dont be sad it's not like we wont see eachother. In fact, we will see eachother everyday, i promise. Right when you wake up i'll be there, and when you go to sleep, i'll be there." I eased her into a hug, she dug her face into my neck. I could feel her tears spilling over onto my shirt, but i didnt care. They were her tears.

"Thank you, but i just dont want to leave the home i've known most of my life." She choked.

"Then dont." She removed her face and looked up at me. Her eyes were red and cheeks puffy.

"I cant just not go live back with my dad, Roxas. I mean really, what if i said 'no, i dont want to go live with you at home.' How would that fit at all?" She shook her head and stood up, grabbing my hand and pulling me up with her.

"And you better be there everyday, no matter where 'there' is. Right?" She teased, standing on her tippy-toes so she was my height.

"Of course. I dont see how i could make it through the day without seeing your bright and shining face." I laughing as i rubbed her sighing cheeks.

She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Your so cheesy, yet so sarcastic." She laughed.

"Thats what you love most about me, right?" I kissed her lightly on the lips. She pulled back first, a little quicker than i would have liked.

"No. I love that you can make me feel great at the worst times, and just forget everything else in the world. I also love your laugh, but thats another story." She grinned, and kissed me before i could ask anymore questions. The many questions i wanted to ask were all answered in her kiss. No worries.

*Namine*

He was first to pull away. I frowned.

"Time to pack." He sang. My frown sank even deeper, pounding through the floorboards and burying itself in the ground. He grabbed my by the hands and pulled me upstairs to my room.

We entered my room and stood in silence. I was waiting for him to say something or do something because i was completely clueless. I had no desire to pack, but to be honest i didnt know where to start packing. The only thing i knew was that i had to start packing...and start packing everything. Roxas looked around as we stood there.

"You know, last time i was in your room was one of the first nights Sora and i moved here. When you showed me your drawings." He stated.

"Oh yea i remember." That seemed so long ago, though it has only been about a month.

"I especially loved one of your pictures." I gave him a questioning look but he just picked my sketchpad off my desk and randomly flipped through it. Finally he found the page he was looking for.

I looked away. Both ashamed and embarrassed. A blush crept onto my face.

"Care to tell me why you drew me? I mean, im flattered and its the best drawing of me ive seen yet. But, why me?" He kneeled down so the top of this head hit my chin, and looked up at my through those blue eyes as i looked down.

"Uhh well you see...uhh..i uhh..." I stumbled trying to find appropriate and preferably non-embarrassing words. Nothing.

"Its okay, you can admit it. Im adorable. Im cute. Im hot. I know you can tell me the truth." He teased, grabbing my hands in his.

"In fact, yes you are. Your hot, your cute, your adorable. Happy now that i admitted it you dummy?" I laughed.

Suddenly he reached for his back pocket and pulled out his phone. He stood up, smiling and laughing to himself, like he had just won the lottery and we were moving to Atlantica.

"What...whats so funny?" I asked walking towards him as he started walking backwards with laughter.

"Oh nothing." He played over what i said before... 'Your hot, your cute, your adorable.'...."It's just that i got a new ringtone. That's all." He laughed harder at my expression. I couldnt help but laugh with him though. He snapped his phone shut and put it on my bedside table. He sat down on my bed, i sat down next to him.

"We have to start packing." I said, well...more like complained.

He sighed, flicking his sandals off his feet and chucking them in the corner so he could swing his legs onto my bed.

"Later." He said, and kissed me, kissed me hard. I laughed against his lips.

"Your so lazy." I teased.

"Shhh." He whined, and continued to kiss me harder. I sighed, letting all worries go, and lay on my back, letting him kiss me to his hearts content. He dug his hands into the matress on either sides of my head. I pressed my hands against his chest, lifting up his shirt so i could feel his soft skin against my fingertips. Chills ran up and down my spine as he kissed my neck, i could feel his hand on my bare stomach, moving his fingers lightly in circles. He stopped kissing me, and rolled down onto his back, laying next to me. Our breathing slowed and we stared at the ceiling.

"I wonder how Kairi and Sora are doing.." I thought outloud. I turned my head to the side to look at him, he was looking at me.

"Seriously Namine..." He laughed hard, "You amaze me to no end."

* * *

**OH NO. Roxas and Namine took it...to the bed. Lol you know what i mean..they were just kissing thas all...:O :D Things got a little hot hot spicy dontchya think?**

**AND WTF NAMINES DAD CAME BACK!!!!#)T*$EQ)TUEGQ)VJDMAXDPOGNAEDVZX . SERIOUSLY?!!!?!?!?!?! This story is insanity.. i should write a review man.**

**Oh and sorry i swore in the beginning...you know...the ...b....word..yes.**

**Well, you see i saw Avatar and LOVED IT TO NO END IT BLEW MY 3D MIND. but anyway my favorite character trudy died and for those of you who know and dont know trudy liek swore in every sentence so...thats for her! LOVE TRUDY!**

**And for those of you who didnt know you have to go see Avatar now. Legit it was amazing. So worth the 10 years and 30 MILLION dollars it took to make. Im soo not renting it...im buying.**

**Plus...you get these really legit looking "sunglasses" but theyre your 3D glasses...and may i say dam do they look hot.  
**


	16. Never In aMillion Years

**Hey. I know its been a while. But heads up, this chapter was extremely hard to write. You'll see why.  
**

* * *

"Namine do you need these?!" I called from the bathroom. I got the duty of packing the toiletries...for now. Namine was in her room packing up clothes.

"Need what?!" She poked her head out of her room to see what i was shaking in my hand. I started walking towards her.

"There's gotta be a name on here somewhere. Just a bunch of writing." I squinted my eyes to try and see the writing on the little bottle better, before Namine snatched it out of my hands.

"Yea i definetly need those...i think. Yeaa Kai might kill me if she found out i wasnt taking them." She packed the orange bottle into her backpack.

"What were those?" I asked, leaning up against the doorframe. She glanced up at me then kept on packing.

"Uhhh they were nothing just some pills. Did you finish packing up the bathroom stuff yet?" Trying to change the subject, obviously.

"Namine. What are those pills for?" I stopped her from packing anymore, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"They're just pregnancy control pills. Ever since Kairi's...you know, pregger's scare she started taking them. But she only takes them if i take them. It's not that big of a deal." She crossed her arms.

"Oh, if thats all then. As long as your not a druggie." I teased. She laughed a little then went back onto packing.

"Hmm...i wonder if Kai is taking them. I should probably call to remind her, because knowing her, she's forgotten already." Namine thought outloud, dialing the numbers into the phone as i walked back into her room with the filled toiletry bag.

"Kairi! Hey ho-..oh Sora it's you! Where's Kairi? I called her phone didnt i?" Namine spoke into the phone. I could hear Sora loud on the other line.

"No! You called Kairi's phone but i cant find her! ANYWHERE! We were on the beach then she had to go to the bathroom so she went to a store on the boardwalk while i waited for her on the beach but she never came back! Namine where is she do you know where she is? What if someone stole her!? What if she was killed?! What if someone is raping her as we speak?!!!??!!?!" Sora cried out.

"Sora! Calm down. Kairi is perfectly capable of keeping herself safe. Now. How long has she been gone?" Namine calmed Sora. She was good at helping with things like that..

"I dunno 2 and 1/2 hours? I was just about to call you but then you called Kairi's phone and i picked it up and then you asked wh-"

"SORA! SHUT UP AND FOCUS!"

"Okay okay okay okay okay im going to check everywhere!" And he hung up.

I rubbed my face with my hands and sighed, Namine looked up at me.

"Im sure she just saw a cute dress and is on a shopping spree this minute." She smiled. And i believed it.

*Kairi*

"STAY away from me." I growled at Seifer.

"AWW come on babe. I chase you all around the boardwalk, to this cruddy parking lot, and you still dont love me?!" He had an evil grin on his face.

"I will never love you like i love Sora. And thats IT!" I screamed.

"Aw babe dont be like that, youll change your mind." He stepped closer and closer to me. Instinctively i backed away, yea...backed into a car. He stepped closer my the second until his body was ontop of mine. My back, bent with the car. He lowered himself, so i could barely breath, let alone scream. And kissed me. Hard...really hard. But not passionately, i wouldnt allow it. I tried to pull away but he was clutching my head in his hands. I could feel his fingernails digging into my skin.

Then he stopped kissing me on the lips and kissed my neck. Lower...and lower..until he was tearing my shirt off with his teeth.

"NOO!!! HELP SOMEONE HELPPP MEE!!!" I screamed with every last bit of breath my body allowed. He growled at me.

"SHUT UP!" And smashed my head into the glass. And i was gone.

*Sora*

"SHUT UP!" I could hear Seifer scream from across the parking lot as i ran in, exasperated. I squinted my eyes, i could see him smash Kairi's head into the glass, and her eyes closed.

Anger enraged over me. I started running, and before i knew it, bolting over to them. Seifer didnt notice me, he was too busy kissing Kairi. MY Kairi. I know why im angry. I punched him hard in the back of his head, sending him flying through the windshield. I clapped my hands together, happy he was done with so easily.

Kairi's lifeless body fell to the ground. I kneeled down, urgent to wake her up.

"Kairi! KAIRI! WAKE UP!" I screamed but she didnt.. I put my ear to her mouth, no breathing. I checked her pulse. Nothing. I even checked to see if her toes were moving. Nope.

My Kairi. You know, i never took our relationship lightly. I knew i would marry her one day, and i knew we would have children and grandchildren. But you never expect this to happen. Your cant prepare yourself for this pain, its impossible. I've never felt this pain before. Few people have, sadly. It doesnt sink in until you realize, she wont be there when you go over to her house next door. She wont be there to drag you to go shopping with her. She wont be there to play with your hair or to tease you and call you a moron. She wont be there to question were all the food i eat goes. She wont be there to watch the sunset. She wont be there to wrestle with on the beach. And..she wont be there to kiss. She wont smile when you kiss her anymore.

I will miss that the most. But, it sinks in. And it hasn't yet for me.

I kneel in a parking lot, over her body. This isnt the Kairi i know. This Kairi isnt talking.

So i fix her shirt, and put her sneakers back on. I fix her hair so it's neat, i know she'll like that. I hold her hand. In her other hand, she clutches that good luck charm we have. The star made out of seashells. At one point i thought it was me, since she drew spiky brown hair on it. But now i know, its her. She was giving me herself. Im honered.

So as i lay next to her, i think. I count the stars. I talk to her, as if she will talk back. Her hand turns cold, even in this hot summer air.

As i walk to the station, Kairi in my arms, and tell people shes asleep, i hold back tears. Tears that wont come out anymore. Is it possible not to be able to cry anymore? Do tears run out?

I ring her doorbell. But this time Kairi doesn't answer, Namine does.

"OH SORA! You found her! Good well im home for tonight im not moving back for another few days isnt that great?! Wait...Sora...what happened? Why are your cheeks puffy and your eyes are red? Have you been crying?.." Then she finally went silent.

"You sounded just like Kairi." Was all i could say. We walked inside, and sat on the couch quietly. Hesitantly, Namine reached over to touch Kairi's hand.

"Shes...so cold.."

"Hey Namine who was at the doo- OH! Hey Sora you found..." Roxas came skipping down the stairs.

"Kairi." I said.

"What..what happened..?" Tears streamed down his cheeks, just as Namine.

"Kairi!!!!!" Namine bawled, putting her face in her hands. Roxas sat down next to Namine, letting her cry in his neck. He looked at me.

"Sora.." He sighed. I looked down at Kairi, amazed she hasn't said anything for 2 hours now.

* * *

**You see? Im sorry to big Kairi fans but i had to do it. The story will be happy, you'll see. Sorry for the shortness and the lateness...i was really debating on doing this or not. You know...killing Kairi. Please dont shun me! Sora will live! And to KaiKai...R.I.P.  
**


	17. You Dont Understand

**I said I wasn't going to do this, but a few of my readers have really been killing me (not literally^^) to finish, and I'm the biggest sucker in the world, so...here goes(:**

************************************************************************************************************  
**Kairi died a quick and painless death.

At least, that's what the docter said. But if it made Namine and Sora feel better, I'd buy anything.

Sora is in denial, he hasn't spoken a word for days, and hasn't eaten anything since-well, you know. At night he sleeps in Kairis' bed. I've been sleeping on the couch downstairs, seeing that neither me nor Sora wanted to leave Tifa, Cloud, and Namine to deal with this alone.

Namine is just as bad as Sora, but thankfully today I managed to get her to eat some of my pancakes. Namine also cries, a lot. At the randomest times she will just break down, and I can't help but feel helpless when theres nothing I can do. One night she slept with Sora in Kairis bed, and although I was unbelievably jealous, I knew it was good for the both of them.

Tifa is devastated, she always hugs Sora now, I think she thinks of Sora as her son. Cloud, like any father, threw a fit at first. He failed to believe that Kairi was dead, even when the docter said so. But, the other night apparently he had a talk with Sora about what happened, and I'm pretty sure they had a father/son bonding moment. Now Cloud understands.

Of course I'm depressed, but I wont show it. I'll stay strong for everyone, even if that means occasionally crying myself to sleep some nights, It's fine with me.

Today is the morning of the wake, and I can't get Namine to get out of bed.

"Namine, you have to get out of bed." I announced.

She didn't reply. I crouched down to lie next to her, pulling strands of hair away so I could see her face. She blinked her eyes open and looked at me.

"I'm hungry." Was all she said. Her face emotionless. I smiled at the thought of her actually thinking about food. The thought of her actually moving on!

"Good." I brushed my thumb against her red cheek. "Do you want to see Sora?" I asked.

She simply nodded her head. I stood up, helping lift her out of her bed. We walked to Kairis' room, where Sora lay still as ever, the same as I left him last night.

I can't help but feel like a babysitter now.

Namine sat of the edge of the bed, playing with Soras fingers.

"Sora." She said timidly. "Roxas is making waffles. Do you want some?" I never said I was making any waffles but as long as someone in this house besides me ate.

"No" was his only reply. He didn't even look up at us.

"Sora, you can't keep this up forever. You have to eat something whether you like it or not. And when was the last time you've taken a shower?" I pushed. I hated seeing my brother like this, it wasn't right, and it especially was not healthy.

"You dont understand-" Sora started but I interrupted.

"I understand. We all understand! Don't you think I'm upset too?! Sora, I cry, I've cried, but there's a point where it's just pointless! Kairi isn't coming back and there's nothing you can do! Crying and mourning wont bring her back either! Do you think she'd want that?!!" I screamed, then hung my head low letting a few tears escape my watery eyes.

Soras' head snapped up, his eyes wide. "Don't you say that!!" He stood up face-to-face with me.

"But it's the truth!!! You can't go through this! Kairi wouldn't want you upset!!" I yelled in his face. You could see the anger in his eyes. It has been boiling, just waiting to come out. Until-

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT KAIRI WOULD WANT!" Sora jumped on me, punching me straight in the jaw. I fell to the floor, the thud rumbling through the floor.

I didn't want to do this, but I knew Sora needed to be knocked out of his senses. I punched him in the nose. I got a chance to stand back up when me fell back. I could practically feel the bruise covering my jaw line already. Namine flew out of the room trying to find Cloud.

Sora stood up, glaring at me, and shoved me into the hallway. We tumbled down the stairs, and somehow managed to pound on eachother even while tumbling.

We lay at the foot of the stair case, catching our breath. Suddenly Cloud, Tifa and Namine came running in.

Namine kneeled down next to me, gently touching the bruises on my face with her fingertips. Tifa helped Sora stand, handing him a damp washcloth for his bloody nose. Tifa rubbed his back, soothing him while Cloud just shook his head at both of us, not really in disaprovement, just kinda accepting of what was going on.

"Roxas are you okay?" Namine asked.

"Yea never better." I said sitting up as Namine held my cheek.

Suddenly Sora handed Tifa back the cloth, giving Namine and I a long look. His eyebrows were scrunched together, a look of longing in his eyes. It was easy to understand what was going through his head, "Why us, Kairi?"

I wanted to hug my brother, and tell him everything was going to be okay. But instead he just walked out the front door and left.

**I realize how short this is, but I had to get it out there(:**

**just ignore all my little notes, I deleted them already anyways! IM BAACCCCKKKK :D**

**Isn't that right Pippin?!**

**Waahhhhhhh nyaaaa huuttccchhaaa!  
**


End file.
